Sombras Nocturnas
by mcr77
Summary: Colección:Veinte Flores -¿Mujer así es cómo agradeces a tu marido?-le susurró -¿Marido?-interrogó -Seré tu marido hasta que la muerte nos separe, tu muerte –agregó besando su mejilla a modo de despedida. -¡Ah! Seño… -trató de decir aquella joven solo para verse interrumpida por un beso -Cuídate pequeña –sonrió amable y acarició sus cabellos. Post-LC, AsprosXOC DeuterosxOC
1. Sombras Nocturnas

Bienvenido curioso o curiosa lector, el presente es un shot más en la serie Veinte Flores, es un Post-Lost Canvas

en esta ocasión les toca a los gemelos Aspros y Deuteros co-protagonizando con un par de OC, así como la mención de algunos personajes del Gaiden de Aspros y del fic de Veinte Flores de Kardia

Advertencia puede contener algunos temas q escandalicen al lector, así como ideas retrógradas y algunas escenas candentes que pueden impresionarles, por lo cual se les recomienda discresión...

Sin más les dejo con el siguiente escrito...

 _El arte del engaño resultó ser tu mejor don, y no digas que no, lo conoces a la perfección,_

 _pero la traición fue la flecha que atravesó a mi corazón_

 _Jamás te di la espalda y eso no puedes negarlo, Jamás te traicione nunca quise hacerte daño_

* * *

 **Veinte Flores:**

 **Sombras Nocturnas**

Sonrió ladino al atraer el cuerpo de la fémina al suyo.

-¿Mujer así es cómo agradeces a tu marido? –le susurró en un tono burlón

-¿Marido? –interrogó con un deje de indignación dedicándole una mirada afilada

-Seré tu marido hasta que la muerte nos separe –aclaró soberbio apreciando la expresión de incredulidad de la fémina –tu muerte –agregó besando su mejilla a modo de despedida

-Estúpido –sonrió con un leve sonrojo acariciando su mejilla

*0*0*0*

-¡Ah! Seño… -trató de decir aquella joven solo para verse interrumpida por un beso invasivo y ardiente

-Cuídate pequeña –sonrió amable y acarició sus cabellos

0x0x0x0

 _Unas horas antes…_

-Por favor, escuchen nuestras voces –

Se removió en medio de la oscuridad, despacio se dejó guiar por aquel llamado, parecía como si una fuerza desconocida le incitara a seguir esa voz.

-Dioses permítanos verles –rogaron a la distancia

Debajo de sí se dibujó un camino empedrado, iluminado por pequeños haces de luz provenientes de aquellas farolas encajadas en las paredes adoquinadas, la música flotaba a su alrededor acompañada de risas y cánticos, pero su atracción hacia aquellas vocecillas hipnóticas le obligaba a seguir adelante.

-Les suplicamos acudir a nuestro llamado –

Cruzó varias callejuelas inundadas de inciensos y pétalos, hasta llegar a una vieja puerta de madera con bisagras oxidadas, del otro lado descubrió una humilde morada y en el centro un pequeño altar iluminado por veladoras blancas, cubierto por coloridos papeles picados, repleta de alargados pétalos naranjas, sobre ellos un par de platillos, y en el centro un par de calaveras blancas con ojos de un color azul metálico y sonrisa juguetona.

-Permítanles volver a este mundo solo por esta noche –rezaron a sus espaldas

Dio media vuelta para descubrir a sus pies un par de figuras femeninas arrodilladas con las manos en forma de plegaria, cuando los ojos de aquellas doncellas le miraron sintió un peso enorme caer sobre sí, el olor a incienso inundó sus pulmones, una corriente fría removió su larga cabellera.

-Han venido caballeros –sonrió la joven de piel clara poniéndose de pie observándolos con un par de orbes almendrados

Movió su cabeza tratando de recordar y de golpe a su mente vino aquel resentimiento sin sentido, el engaño, la decepción, instintivamente llevó sus manos a su cabeza y buscó a su alrededor para encontrarse con unos ojos idénticos a los suyos, con la misma expresión de confusión dibujada en el rostro.

-Deuteros –murmuró

-Aspros –respondió con una sonrisa

Y se apresuró a tocar a su gemelo para darse cuenta de que en verdad estaba ahí, que no era una ilusión.

-Señorita son idénticos –susurró una joven de piel morena detrás de la primera fémina

-Deben de ser gemelos –aseguró la castaña

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? y ¿qué significa esto? –interrogó con desconfianza el mayor

-Disculpará su merced la osadía, pero por gracia de _Tonatzin_ que les hemos convocado esta noche –explicó la muchacha de cabellera negra y quebrada

-¿Qué? –inquirió el segundo muchacho

-Ustedes caballeros han vuelto a la vida por esta noche para ayudarnos en nuestra venganza –explicó con un deje de soberbia la doncella de ojos almendrados –mi nombre es María del Rosario –asintió con gracia

Los ojos de los gemelos se posaron entonces en la pelinegra de piel bronceada

-Me llaman Josefina, para servir a sus mercedes –se presentó con una reverencia

-¿Ayudarte mocosa? –inquirió Aspros pues la chica no parecía pasar de los 17 años –lamento informarte que no estoy interesado en servir a nadie y mucho menos a una moza maleducada y caprichosa –dijo mirándole de pies a cabeza

Pues era evidente que poseía una belleza peculiar con una piel clara como la leche mezclada con café, con una cabellera castaña oscura casi negra, sus ojos de almendra enmarcados por unas tupidas pestañas negras y largas, sus hombros descubiertos le daban exuberancia a sus curvas naturales, por ese atractivo la joven debía estar acostumbrada a que todos sus caprichos fueran cumplidos de inmediato por cualquier mozo estúpido calenturiento a cambio de una sonrisita coqueta en esos carnosos labios.

-¿Cómo ha dicho usted caballero? –inquirió con un tono desafiante plantándose frente al hombre evidenciando que a pesar de solo llegarle a los hombros la fémina no parecía tenerle miedo

-Con que valiente –sonrió ladino el hombre y le tomó por los brazos para darse cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba temblando pero no así sus ojos

-¡Aspros! –exclamó preocupado el menor porque para él su último recuerdo era haber librado a su hermano de aquel Satán Imperial pero estando ahí ahora, en esa situación no sabía si Aspros golpearía a esa jovencita

-¡Señorita Rosario! –se apresuró a auxiliarla la otra joven –si mi señorita Rosario le ha ofendido, yo tomaré su castigo –rogó Josefina

Aspros soltó a la castaña despacio, luego se dirigió a su hermano

-Vámonos Deuteros –dijo caminando hacia la vieja puerta

Pero una vez más aquella muchacha se atravesó en su camino sacándole de sus casillas

-Escúchame bien mocosa, no me puede interesar menos tus problemas… –

-Sus cuerpos solo durarán hasta el amanecer –reveló –y sus almas volverán al inframundo de Hades a sufrir tormentos por toda la eternidad –

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? –

-Después de una vida de odio, donde uno tuvo que morir a manos del otro ¿dejarán pasar la oportunidad de descansar en paz? –susurró con una voz diferente

-¿Qué? –interrogó Deuteros sorprendido al sentir un cosmos emanar del cuerpo de esa joven

Repentinamente un destello azul les cegó y la figura de una mujer de piel canela con una armadura de falda de serpientes apareció frente a ellos, seguida de una figura más pequeña de armadura azulada y tocado de plumas, al tiempo que todo su alrededor se desvaneció

-Realmente el alacrán tenía razón, la forma en que los griegos tratan a los gemelos es tan diferente a la nuestra que es difícil hacerlos que confíen –murmuró la mujer

-¿Quién…? –interrogó Aspros en posición de ataque

-Mocoso malagradecido, yo soy la persona que rescató sus almas de Cocytos y quién durante esta noche les he permitido volver a la tierra, niños malcriados –dijo con un tono maternal que sorprendió de sobremanera a los antiguos caballeros de géminis

-¿Entonces es una diosa al igual que ese niño? –Deuteros señaló al varón de unos 9 años

-En efecto yo soy una diosa, esta armadura me permite viajar al inframundo y recuperar las almas de algunos humanos que en vida fueron seres amados de mi pueblo –respondió e hizo una seña al infante quien quitó el casco y develó su cabellera negra con una sonrisa ladina

Al contemplarlo con detenimiento Aspros notó el parecido con aquel caballero de escorpión

-¿Kardia? –

-¿De qué hablas Aspros? –interrogó el segundo gemelo mirando al chico y aunque el jamás había visto al caballero en cuestión podía sentir en el cosmos de ese infante algo familiar como si se tratara de un dorado

El niño rió y negó con la cabeza

-Yo no me llamó Kardia, me llamo Ixca –declaró

Los gemelos se miraron tratando de comprender las palabras del pequeño

-Volviendo al tema que nos atañe caballeros de Atenea, les he permitido volver a la Tierra esta noche para ayudar a ese par de jovencitas a recuperar lo que por derecho les pertenece –la expresión de desinterés del mayor le invitó a continuar -especialmente porque una de las personas que les ha despojado de su futuro es alguien que tú conoces Aspros –

-¿Qué? –

-Hermano Aspros, ¿por qué siempre tienes algo que ver con las desgracias ajenas? –susurró Deuteros palmeando su frente

-¿Ahora también me culparás de la guerra Santa contra Hades Deuteros? –dijo con indignación –porque esa te recuerdo ha sucedido desde tiempos mitológicos –

El menor contempló a su hermano al parecer había recuperado un poco del sentido del humor

-Y si quieres saber el por qué de mi cambio hace ya varios años, fue porque justamente un maldito dios se inmiscuyó en mis asuntos –apretó la mandíbula y miró con odio a la mujer –¡plantó en mi la semilla de la maldad, me hizo romper la promesa con mi querido hermano, traicionar a mis camaradas y morir en la deshonra! –gritó colérico –por eso no hay forma en la que pueda confiar en una supuesta diosa, no hay forma en la que… -

Sin embargo la mujer le sostuvo el rostro y le miró con esos ojos indescifrables, en su mente retumbaron gritos desesperados, las voces sin duda pertenecían a aquellas jóvenes.

 _-Suéltenme, suéltenme –rogaba Rosario, el sonido de la ropa hecha jirones le acompañaba con muchas risas masculinas –¡por favor Tonatzin ayúdame! Haré lo que sea pero no permitas que me tomen, por favor te lo ruego, te daré media vida si es necesario, pero no lo permitas –suplicaba aterrada_

 _No tardó Aspros en comprender lo que estaba sucediendo y lo dejó helado, por lo menos 5 risas masculinas y al fondo el aire siendo cortado por un látigo, acompañado de unos quejidos de voz más suave pero igual de dolorosos._

 _-creo que apreciarán mi amor hermana, prima, ya es hora de volver con mi prometida y ustedes se divertirán con mis invitados –anunció otra voz masculina más joven_

Apros quedó congelado con un sudor frío recorriéndole la espalda, Deuteros le tomó de la espalda y le hizo saber que estaba ahí con él.

-Jovencito ¿acaso crees que algún dios griego se dignaría a ayudar a esas chicas? Me parece que solo Atenea se apiadaría de su desgracia –respondió la mujer de piel canela –así que si es cierto lo que dicen acerca de sus caballeros, ayudarán a estas doncellas –

-De acuerdo, aceptamos este trato, después de todo es nuestro deber proteger a los más vulnerables –aceptó Deuteros quien se había mantenido al margen

-Deuteros… –arrastró las palabras el mayor

-Yo también pude oírlo, creo que es justo hermano –comentó el menor

-¿Y para qué? ¿Después de eso qué? Volveremos a estar muertos… -

La mujer esbozó una sonrisa y acarició el rostro de ambos de una forma maternal

-El pago de esas jóvenes por sus servicios es un año de su vida –explicó –y bueno, si alguno de ustedes lograra enamorar a cualquiera de ellas, cada año podría volver al mundo a estar a su lado –

-¿Una noche de vida a cambio de enamorar a una doncella? –inquirió Deuteros incrédulo

-Esa es la primera bendición, porque si de alguna forma cualquiera de ellas fuera honrada con un varón, y solo si la madre decide consagrar la vida de su hijo jurándole fidelidad a mi pequeño Ixca podría revivirle –manifestó sin darle mucha importancia señalando al niño quien sonreía travieso

-Servir a un dios de por vida para que haga lo que desee –

-O abandonarlo en su nacimiento a las afueras de un santuario para entrenarlo durante la guerra Santa, no se ustedes pero no veo gran diferencia –agregó estoica

-Está bien –aceptó el mayor al tiempo que Deuteros asentía

-Entonces caballeros no pierdan más el tiempo, son libres de hacer lo que sea necesario con tal de recuperar lo que mis doncellas desean –dijo dándoles la espalda

Ixca por su parte se acercó a los gemelos y les entregó un par de pétalos naranjas que se desvanecieron en sus palmas

-suerte y por cierto mi papá es quien se llama Kardia –sonrió antes de desaparecer en ese centellar azulino

Por unos momentos los gemelos trataron de comprender lo que el infante les había dicho solo para adoptar una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

-¿Hijo? –murmuraron en coro

-Caballeros –llamó la atención la pelinegra sacándolos de su ensoñación

-Se han quedado como idiotizados –se cruzó de brazos Rosario aún frente a la puerta

-Para aparentar ser una señorita de familia tienes una boca muy vulgar –expresó Aspros

-¿Cómo se atreve? –un color rojo inundó las mejillas de la chica y se acercó dispuesta a abofetearlo

-Chayo, no es momento –intervino Josefina nerviosa

Pero Aspros atrapó a la castaña contra la puerta y sonrió inhalando un aroma peculiar que de su cuerpo emanaba, algo que le había pasado desapercibido antes.

-¿Qué haces? –se resistió de inmediato Rosario –ni creas que… -

-Deseas que te ayude en tu venganza, te ayudaré a cambio de tu cuerpo –pidió Aspros

-¡Espere! –intervino Josefina desesperada –yo tomaré su lugar, yo le daré mi cuerpo con tal de que nos ayuden –

-Mi condición es el cuerpo de Rosario, lo que mi hermano les pida no es asunto mío –informó Aspros y tomó a la joven del brazo –me contarás todo en el camino –salió con ella del lugar

Dejando atrás a su hermano menor y a Josefina

-Chayo no podrá, ella… -se mordió los labios y luego encaró al peliazul –señor Deuteros, se lo ruego ayúdela puede tomarme a mí en su lugar, porque ella… -

-Antes de eso Josefina ¿verdad? –La chica asintió –necesito comprender lo que sucedió, ¿qué fue lo que les hizo el hermano de Rosario? –

-¿Cómo sabe…? –

0x0x0x0

-¡Detente maldito bruto! –se quejó la fémina tratando de liberarse del agarre

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu salvador "señorita" –dijo con sarcasmo el antiguo caballero de géminis

-y esta no es forma de tratarme "señor caballero" –contra atacó la joven

Pasando entre las callejuelas iluminadas por las farolas y antorchas, Apros tenía que reconocer que lo que sucedía en ese lugar era algo peculiar, parecía una fiesta por la cantidad de personas que esperaban a las afueras de sus casas y que habían colocado caminos de pétalos anaranjados con velas a modo de cercas.

-¿qué es esto? –

-El día de los muertos –explicó Rosario –el día que las almas regresan a sus seres queridos –explicó con un deje de tristeza

-Interesante tradición, pero dudo que el señor Hades permita tal cosa, debe de ser solo supersticiones estúpidas –

-El único estúpido aquí es usted "señor caballero" –

-¿Cómo dijiste moza malcriada? –interrogó impaciente el geminiano acorralándola contra una de las paredes

Los ojos almendra de Rosario se abrieron como platos al sentir como era que el muchacho invadía su espacio, por un momento los recuerdos de los hechos recientes le congelaron la sangre, su respiración se hizo pesada, trató de librarse del agarre del peliazul.

-¿Dónde quedó tu determinación? –le susurró al oído y su voz le hizo temblar las rodillas de una forma en que nadie lo había hecho

-Yo… -trató de articular y repentinamente fue acallada por los labios de aquel varón

Aspros no supo con exactitud lo que le estaba poseyendo, pero si bien al inicio había notado que la joven era atractiva, nunca antes, ni siquiera en sus épocas de aprendiz había sentido un deseo tan desenfrenado por reclamar a esa chica como suya, notó un poco de resistencia de su parte, solo le haría falta usar algunos de sus trucos y Rosario caería a sus pies sin dudarlo siquiera, pero por un momento se preguntó si eso sería amor

-¿por qué fue eso? –interrogó la ojialmendra con las mejillas rojas

-Es solo un adelanto de mi pago –sonrió ladino Aspros y la tomó de la cintura –ahora creo que deberías de explicarme contra quién nos enfrentamos –

0x0x0x0

-En pocas palabras Fina, todo esto se debe a la disputa de la herencia de la familia de Rosario –comentó Deuteros con la mano en la barbilla

-Sí –asintió la pelinegra

-¿Y por qué no habría Rosario de recibir lo que su padre ha querido legarle? –

-Porque mi señorita es una _castiza_ –

-¿ _Castiza_? –inquirió Deuteros

-Sí, la hija de una mestiza y un europeo –

El antiguo caballero de geminis le dio una mirada de no comprender de lo que hablaba, mientras la joven daba un suspiro

-Señor Deuteros, aquí existe algo llamado "Sistema de Castas", lo que quiere decir que nuestro status depende de nuestra herencia de sangre –explicó –en la parte más alta están los europeos, luego siguen los mestizos, hijos de un lugareño y un europeo; los castizos son los hijos de los mestizos y un europeo, como es el caso de mi señorita Rosario –expuso Josefina –a diferencia del joven José Carlos que él nació en Europa, además es un varón tiene mayores derechos sobre la herencia de la familia –

Por un momento Deuteros se quedó pasmado, mientras vivió en el Santuario con Aspros siempre se preguntó cómo sería vivir en el exterior, siendo un niño había creído que afuera existía la igualdad, pero escuchando acerca de ese sistema de castas se dio cuenta que había muchas formas en las que el hombre limitaba a sus semejantes, ser marcado por el origen de sus padres era algo estúpido como lo había sido usar una máscara por "nacer" bajo la estrella del infortunio.

-Aún así… -

-Pero los señoritos jamás se llevaron mal en todos estos años, aún cuando son hijos de diferentes madres, Rosario y José Carlos siempre estaban juntos, incluso se mandaban cartas cuando ella estaba en el claustro –explicó confundida Josefina –hasta hace un par de semanas cuando… -

0x0x0x0

-Con que es eso –concluyó Aspros con los brazos cruzados recargado sobre la pared al tiempo que observaba el enorme portón de aquella preciosa Hacienda

-Es culpa de esa mujerzuela –mascó entre dientes –fue ella quien le llenó de ideas al idiota de mi hermano, la culpable de que él me abandonara -

De no saber que el hombre al que se refería era su hermano menor, Aspros juraría que esa joven hablaba como una mujer despechada por culpa de un antiguo amante.

-Entonces vamos señorita –dijo con una sonrisa ladina tomándola del brazo y tocando ese enorme portón

-¿Quién vive? –interrogó de mala gana un viejo asomándose por la ventanita

-Soy yo María del Rosario, abra –dijo con un tono dulzón la joven haciendo que Aspros se extrañara

-¡Señorita! –le reconoció de inmediato y obedeció -¿dónde había estado? Nos tenía muy preocupados –

La castaña negó con la cabeza y entró seguida del antiguo caballero quien sintió la mirada hostil del viejo

-Y este… -

-Es mi acompañante, no tienes de qué preocuparte –

Caminaron a pasos rápidos y cruzaron un jardín con una pequeña fuente de piedra, en el recibidor se encontraron con más sirvientes quienes saludaron de la misma forma como lo hiciera el portero unos minutos antes.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto? ¡No les dijo mi prometido que se callaran! –exclamó desde lo alto de la escalinata una mujer rubia de un atractivo cuerpo usando un vestido rojo de encajes

Aspros fijó su vista en la fémina y le reconoció de inmediato

-Úrsula –susurró por lo bajo

La mujer calló por unos segundos y esbozó una sonrisa confundida

-Maldita zorra usurpadora –mascó Rosario apretando los puños al verla descender por las escaleras

-¿Cómo dijiste _castiza_? –

-¡Lo has escuchado, tú maldita usurpadora! –la confrontó la castaña pero entonces notó que la rubia usaba unas piezas de joyería -¡Y todavía tienes el descaro de usar las joyas de mi madre! –gritó Rosario a punto de lanzarse contra la ojiazul

Sin embargo Aspros fue más rápido y en un ágil movimiento la sostuvo de la cintura

-Tranquila Rosario, recuerda a lo que vinimos –sonrió galante y calmado sorprendiendo a la joven

-¿Hablas de éstas? Charles me las obsequió, como futura señora de esta casa todas las joyas me pertenecen –explicó Úrsula retadora

-Suéltame –murmuró colérica la ojialmendra tratando de soltarse del agarre del caballero de géminis

-¿Qué escándalo es este? –gritó desde lo alto un muchacho de cabello claro y ojos verdes

-Amor, nada solo esta libertina que viene a mendigar después de haberse fugado del convento –explicó la rubia con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Rosario? –interrogó incrédulo el chico acercándose al lugar –hermana ¿dónde habías estado todo este tiempo? ¿por qué decidiste escaparte? –interrogó con fingida preocupación abrazándola –¿y quién es tu acompañante? –

-He estado bien hermano Carlos, solo un pequeño incidente durante mi regreso al convento me impidió tomar los hábitos –respondió con la misma actuación –en cuanto a él… -

-Disculpen mis modales, señores yo soy Aspros –el caballero hizo una reverencia

-¿Y…? –interrogó sarcástico el ojiverde

-El esposo de Rosario –sonrió al tiempo que atraía a la joven por la cintura y la abrazaba con familiaridad

Aspros pudo notar por la apariencia del joven Carlos, no debía rebasar los 19 años, tenía una buena estatura, así como complexión atlética, su cabellera era corta y prolija de color claro como el caramelo, ojos verdes de mirada perspicaz, tez blanquecina, además rodeado de un aire aristocrático, no podía negarse que el joven ostentaba un peculiar atractivo, pero palidecía en comparación del antiguo caballero de Géminis. Y a pesar de todo el peliazul no podía encontrar el parecido con su hermana Rosario.

-¿Esposo? –inquirió Carlos sin creerlo

La castaña estaba completamente sonrojada y se había quedado sin habla, mirando a los profundos ojos azules del caballero solo asintió algo apenada.

-¿Con qué esa fue la razón por la cual te escapaste? –

-Más bien diría que me la robé –sonrió ladino Aspros acariciando la mejilla de su "esposa"

-¿Quién lo diría…? Pensé que te gustaban las damiselas en peligro y no las malcriadas –dijo Úrsula con las manos en las caderas

-¿Lo conoces querida? –

-Digamos que sí amorcito, Aspros fue el… -

-Prometido de su hermana Chris –interrumpió el antiguo caballero porque no era necesario que supieran más de su condición -¿No es verdad Úrsula? –

La rubia sonrió al entender que si hablaba de más, él también podía evidenciar su pasado…

0x0x0x0

-Sígame señor Deuteros –pidió Josefina al segundo gemelo guiándolo por un pasadizo de la enorme hacienda

-¿Estás segura de que es por aquí? –dudó un poco el gemelo menor

La morena sonrió antes de asentir

-Conozco cada uno de los rincones de la hacienda –al tiempo que se arrodillaba para entrar a un pequeño túnel

Deuteros hizo lo mismo y fue tras de ella, al fijar su mirada al frente descubrió que la joven tenía unas proporcionadas curvas que se balanceaban rítmicamente, un sonrojo invadió su rostro, por los dioses, se imaginó contemplarlas sin toda esa estorbosa ropa, su mente empezó a divagar dejándolo sin aliento.

-¿…teros? ¿Señor Deuteros? –le llamó su voz suave

-¿Eh? –interrogó el peliazul algo desorientado

-Le he dicho que ya llegamos –sonrió la joven

0x0x0x0

La castaña maldijo por lo bajo al tiempo que se apresuraba a abrir la puerta que daba al balcón de su habitación.

-¿Me quiere explicar señor Caballero de dónde ha salido esa brillante idea suya sobre ser mi esposo? –interrogó con una expresión de indignación Rosario plantándose frente a él

Aspros por su parte se sentaba cómodamente en la orilla de la cama adoselada

-¡Le he hecho una pregunta! –exclamó molesta encontrando sus rostros

-Me parece señorita que eso no es lo que le está molestando –respondió retador el caballero de Géminis

Se dibujó un sonrojo en el rostro de la joven quien no podía articular palabra

-¿He acertado no es así esposa mía? –sonrió arrogante y la atrapó de los brazos para recostarla sobre el colchón

-¡¿Qué hace?! –articuló sorprendida la castaña

Sin embargo Aspros no respondió y solo se dedicó a saborear la piel expuesta de la muchacha, quien trataba de ahogar algunos gemidos placenteros

-Deténgase –susurró mordiendo sus labios

-No lo haré hasta que diga lo que realmente le está molestando –replicó el ojiazul descendiendo por la curvatura de su cuello

-¡Ah! Está bien… -suspiró -¿cómo es que usted conocía a la hermana de esa maldita zorra? –formuló Rosario en un tono celoso

Aspros dejó escapar una risilla al tiempo que sus manos descendían por la cintura de la joven

-Chris era una joven a la que tenía que proteger –respondió sin dejar de lado su tarea

-¿En verdad estaba usted comprometido con esa tal Chris? –continuó Rosario respirando pesadamente

-Mmm, no, solo fue una misión hace varios años –contestó descendiendo aún más

Rosario dejó escapar un gemido placentero y acarició el cabello del ex santo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el geminiano.

-¿Usted estaba enamorada de su hermano no es verdad? –inquirió dándole una mordida que le dejaría marca justo sobre su esternón

-¡Ah! –se quejó y desvió la mirada

El silencio de la castaña le hizo entender que estaba en lo cierto, al tiempo que en su pecho brotaba un sentimiento conocido, pero en esta ocasión no planeaba sentirse culpable por poseerlo.

-No importa –expresó mientras sus manos alzaban esa enorme falda para poder recorrer su piel

-¿Señorita está ahí? –dijo una vocecilla proveniente detrás del biombo de madera -¡Ah! –exclamó una morena al descubrir la escena en la cama y se cubrió el rostro de inmediato

-¿Qué sucede Fina? –interrogó detrás de ella un peliazul -¡Aspros! –le llamó la atención a su hermano

-Deuteros –le saludó con una sonrisa arrogante antes de detener su tarea y se separó de Rosario

De inmediato la joven se alejó de él y fue a ocultarse tras el biombo, Josefina se apresuró a seguirla y el menor de los gemelos se encaminó a su hermano

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –

-Solo superviso mi pago –dijo arrogante Aspros

-No deberías de hacer eso, no después de lo que… -Deuteros calló

-Ella está bien, no la he forzado –respondió el mayor restándole importancia

Deuteros le miró a los ojos notando que su mirada no era cruel o sádica, era algo diferente, similar a aquella expresión tranquila de cuando eran niños, por unos segundos se preguntó si su hermano se estaba enamorado de aquella chica

-¿Qué haremos? –rompió el silencio rápidamente

-La prometida de su hermano es la instigadora –respondió Aspros

-Lo sé, y al parecer su objetivo es la herencia de Rosario, o eso es lo que sospecha Fina –agregó

-El problema no es solo ese, sino que ella era la hermana de un espectro –

-¿Qué? –

-No me mires así hermanito, es solo una coincidencia –

-¿Cómo es que tú…? –

-Fue durante la misión que realicé después de prestarte mi armadura –sonrió sarcástico

Deuteros rodó los ojos, podía sentir que su hermano aún estaba dolido por haber perdido momentáneamente su armadura.

-Entonces ¿sabe que somos caballeros de Atenea? –

-No sabe de ti, ninguno de ellos, así que esa es nuestra ventaja –dijo levantándose y quedando frente a frente como si fueran un espejo

Aspros no deseaba tratar a su hermano como su sombra, sin embargo no podían desaprovechar ese as bajo la manga que poseían, estaba casi seguro que Deuteros lo entendería.

-Es verdad –sonrió comprendiendo la idea

-Me he presentado como el esposo de Rosario, le he dicho que antes de que volviera al convento la he robado y nos hemos casado porque no podía soportar vivir sin ella –explicó Aspros

Su hermano menor lo contempló sorprendido, si bien el mayor poseía originalmente una naturaleza bondadosa, jamás imagino que fuera tan poético o romántico, así que trató de evitar soltar una risilla por su forma de expresarse

-Deuteros –le llamó la atención y negó con la cabeza

-Fina me ha comentado que todo es por la herencia, que el señor le dejó la mayoría de los bienes Rosario –

-Así es, aún a pesar de ser mujer le ha dado todo por ser su primogénita –agregó Aspros mirando por el balcón

-¿Los padres siempre tienen un favorito? –interrogó Deuteros inseguro

-Puede que sea una estupidez como la de los oráculos y sus palabras huecas –respondió el mayor

Un sentimiento de nostalgia invadió a los gemelos, ellos nunca habían tenido una familia, un padre o una madre, solo se tenían el uno al otro.

Fue Deuteros quien rompió el silencio

-Quiero saberlo todo acerca de esa mujer y el espectro… -pidió en griego con seriedad…

0x0x0x0

-siempre supe que mi hermana era la favorita de mi padre, ¿pero esto? –se quejó el muchacho andando de un lado al otro del estudio

La mujer rubia lo observaba desde el sillón

-Dime querido ¿estás celoso porque tu hermana sostuvo un romance a tus espaldas? –

-¡No son celos! –argumentó el joven –me preocupa la maldita herencia –

-Tu hermana ha cumplido con las condiciones que impuso tu padre ¿no es verdad? –

-No solo se ha casado antes del día de hoy, sino que el imbécil es un europeo –mordió su pulgar preocupado

-pero ella no sabe nada al respecto de ese testamento ¿o sí? –interrogó Úrsula abrazando al varón

El semblante del chico cambió y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios

-No solo eres hermosa, sino brillante mi querida Úrsula –le besó –no lo sabe, pero el notario vendrá después de que vayamos a dejar las ofrendas al mausoleo –

-Entonces solo tenemos que deshacernos de tu cuñadito antes de la media noche –sonrió malvada la rubia

-Eres preciosa y perversa –le felicitó el muchacho

0x0x0x0

-Ahora sí no hay forma de distinguirlos –aseguró la morena arreglando la camisa de uno de los gemelos

-No pensé que la ropa de mi padre pudiera quedarles –admitió Rosario

-Está algo ajustada –se quejó Aspros

-Estás gordo –se burló Deuteros ganándose una mirada asesina de su hermano quien le picó las costillas demostrando que se encontraban en las mismas condiciones –¡no era necesario! –se quejó sobando su costado

Aspros solo sonrió victorioso, de repente un llamado en la puerta los puso en alerta, de inmediato Fina y Deuteros se ocultaron tras el biombo

-Señorita Rosario, su hermano le está esperando en el recibidor para ir al mausoleo –dijo uno de los sirvientes

-Está bien, bajaremos en seguida –respondió la castaña tomando su capa

-Ya es hora de poner el plan en marcha, saben lo que tienen que hacer -

0x0x0x0

Observó con curiosidad a la castaña al arrodillarse ante aquel féretro adornado con una flor grabada en la piedra, con sumo cuidado la joven encendió las veladoras y luego deshojó aquellas flores naranjas, antes de hacer una plegaria. Al tiempo que Carlos estaba en otro sepulcro de menor tamaño ubicado a la derecha del que parecía ser el principal, Úrsula por su parte había permanecido afuera del mausoleo argumentando que esos lugares no le sentaban.

-Ya es hora –anunció el ojiverde a espaldas de Rosario

-Puedes adelantarte, yo aún tengo que rezar por nuestro padre –respondió con la mirada fija en el sepulcro

-Sabes que no es prudente quedarte sola –argumentó el muchacho

-No tiene de qué preocuparse, yo me quedaré con ella –intervino Aspros acercándose

El ojiverde le dedicó una mirada venenosa, antes de esbozar una sonrisa fingida

-Entonces les esperaremos afuera –anunció dejándolos solos

-No hacía falta que se quedara –murmuró Rosario poniéndose de pie y repitiendo el mismo proceso para el sepulcro de su padre

-¿Qué clase de esposo sería dejando a mi mujer sola en el cementerio? –respondió Aspros arrodillándose a un lado de ella

Los ojos almendrados de Rosario le contemplaron sorprendida al notar que el ex caballero le estaba ayudando con la ofrenda.

-Gracias –susurró con un poco de vergüenza

Aspros le dio una mirada arrogante antes de atrapar su rostro para robarle un beso apasionado dejándola sin aliento.

-¡hermano Aspros! –susurró una voz a través de su cosmos

-¿Qué quieres? –inquirió el gemelo mayor

-Ya han hecho el primer movimiento –le advirtió

-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué han hecho? –interrogó Aspros

-Carlos te retará a una carrera de regreso a la Hacienda, pero han cortado las riendas de tu caballo –explicó Deuteros

-Entiendo, supongo que sabes lo que sigue… -comentó con cierta reserva el mayor acariciando el cuello de Rosario y quitándole uno de sus aretes

-Lo suponía –respondió el menor a modo de despedida

Rosario volteó a ver el rostro de Apros quien le sonreía arrogante

-Ya es hora esposa mía –dijo poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndole su mano

La ojialmendra no dijo nada y aceptó la cortesía, cerraron tras de sí el mausoleo y caminaron entre las tumbas hasta llegar a la entrada donde les aguardaban Carlos y Úrsula.

-¿Por qué tardan tanto? –inquirió la rubia con las manos en las caderas y un deje de indignación

-Aún no terminaba de poner la ofrenda de mi padre –respondió Rosario molesta

-No es como que los muertos vayan a regresar realmente –aseguró Úrsula

Aspros solo sostuvo a Rosario de la cintura para evitar que se lanzara contra la europea

-Querida, parece que has perdido uno de tus aretes –comentó el ojiazul acariciando la mejilla de la castaña

-¿Qué? –

-Así es, si no me equivoco son aquellos que usaba en el retrato del estudio de nuestro padre –agregó Carlos

Rosario palideció y dio media vuelta dispuesta a buscarlo por todo el Campo Santo, pero el geminiano la detuvo

-No te preocupes, seguro que quedó en el mausoleo, regresaré en seguida –le besó en la mejilla antes de internarse nuevamente en el terreno

-¿Quién diría que Aspros sería tan dedicado? –comentó con un tono venenoso la rubia ganándose una mirada letal de la ojialmendra

-Úrsula tiene razón, tu marido es un hombre muy atento Rosario, ¿cómo es que nunca me hablaste de él? –interrogó su hermano

-Porque nunca lo consideré necesario, en todo este tiempo había pensado en tomar los hábitos pero el cielo lo envió a mí para rectificar mi decisión –respondió con arrogancia

Al cabo de unos minutos el peliazul regresaba con ellos…

-Disculpen la demora –anunció el ex caballero dorado tomando de la cintura a la castaña

-¿Lo encontraste? –inquirió la doncella pero el caballero no respondió solo colocó la joya en la oreja de la ojialmendra

-Creo que ya fue suficiente Aspros, debemos de regresar para la cena –intervino Carlos –lo cual me da una gran idea cuñado ¿qué te parece una carrera de regreso a la Hacienda? –dijo entregándole las riendas del caballo

-Interesante cuñado –respondió con una sonrisa arrogante –¿cuál será el premio? –

-Eso lo definiremos después de la cena –respondió confiado el ojiverde

El antiguo caballero de géminis asintió, no sin antes asegurarse de cargar a Rosario hasta el carruaje.

-Espérame ahí –dijo encontrando sus miradas

La castaña solo asintió, sin decir más y detrás de ella se encontraba Úrsula con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. El peliazul montó su corcel y se encaminó por el sendero que los conduciría de regreso a la Hacienda.

-¡Adelante caballeros! –gritó Úrsula desde la ventana de la carroza

El par de jinetes inició su carrera, anduvieron un par de metros hasta llegar a cierta curva, cuando el antiguo caballero dorado se aferró a las riendas de la bestia y terminaron por romperse provocando que el animal se levantara en dos patas y lo tirara al suelo

-¡Aspros! –gritó desesperada Rosario asomándose por la ventana –¡Detenga el carruaje! –ordenó al cochero y sin pensarlo más corrió hasta donde había quedado el cuerpo del peliazul

Carlos regreso en su montura y al igual que Úrsula trataban de disimular la sonrisa de satisfacción que se había formado en sus rostros

-Aspros por los cielos, despierta –dijo colocando con cuidado la cabeza del muchacho en su regazo –¡está sangrando! –exclamó asustada la castaña

-Debemos de subirlo al carruaje –dijo Carlos y con ayuda del cochero lo dejaron dentro del carro

-Aspros –sollozó la ojialmendra acariciando los cabellos del peliazul

-Creo amor, que deberíamos adelantarnos a la Hacienda y pedir por el médico –sugirió Úrsula

-Tienes razón querida, Rosario ve con tu esposo en el carruaje, nosotros nos adelantaremos en mi caballo y tendremos todo listo para cuando lleguen –afirmó el ojiverde

-Está bien –asintió con un par de lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

Sin decir más la pareja se avanzó por el sendero dejándolos solos, mientras el cochero ponía en marcha la carroza.

-Ya puedes dejar de fingir Deuteros –dijo Rosario fríamente y limpió sus lágrimas

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo? –interrogó curioso el gemelo menor al tiempo que se incorporaba despacio

-Admito que ustedes son realmente idénticos, no sé si en vida fuera de la misma forma; sus movimientos, sus gestos y expresiones son iguales, como si se tratase de la misma persona –explicó haciendo una pausa y mirando por la ventana –tus ojos, tu mirada fue la que te delató, Aspros no me mira de esa manera, jamás lo haría –

Deuteros enarcó una ceja

-¿A qué te refieres con mis ojos? –

-La forma en que me miraste al dejarme en el coche, fue la misma expresión que mi hermano siempre hizo al verme, ¡odio esa expresión! –dijo colérica y quedó frente a frente con Deuteros –pero los ojos de Aspros, son diferentes, son serenos, siento que me tratan como su igual –una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios –realmente me gusta esa mirada -

El gemelo menor pensó que tal vez la chica se había enamorado de su hermano, porque podía sentir que esas palabras habían sido expresadas desde el fondo de su corazón.

0x0x0x0

Descendieron del caballo para ser recibidos por los sirvientes

-Joven amo, el notario ya se encuentra en el despacho –le informó uno de los mayordomos

-Perfecto, que nadie nos moleste –ordenó Carlos sonriente

A toda prisa se dirigieron al segundo piso de la Hacienda y sin mucha ceremonia se internaron en aquella oficina ricamente adornada, en el escritorio esperando estaba el secretario sentado, usaba un traje gris oscuro y sus pocos cabellos eran entrecanos.

-Joven Carlos –le saludó con voz temblorosa debido a su edad avanzada

-Señor Notario –respondió sonriente el ojiverde tomando asiento frente al escritorio mientras Úrsula se sentaba en el diván -ya estamos aquí, así que puede proceder a dar lectura –

El hombre no dijo nada cuando repentinamente alguien tocó a la puerta molestando a Carlos

-¡Les he dicho que no nos interrumpieran! –se quejó el ojiverde

-Disculpen la demora –dijo una voz suave

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Úrsula y Carlos se presentó Rosario, pero no fue eso lo que los dejó sin habla momentánea, sino el hecho de que Aspros se encontrara ahí sin ningún rasguño

-Muy bien señorita tome asiento –pidió el funcionario

-Señora por favor –aclaró la fémina tomando asiento con el peliazul a sus espaldas

-Bueno señores, en vista de que los involucrados ya se encuentran aquí procederé a dar lectura del testamento de Don Pedro y quien hace un tiempo me encomendó la tarea de repartir sus bienes a su muerte… -

Ambos hermanos asintieron, observando al funcionario abrir un libro

-"Conste en este documento mi última voluntad escrita en pleno uso de mis facultades mentales, a mi primogénita María del Rosario la nombro como mi heredera universal, al ser ella mi favorita e hija de mi más amada esposa, en cuanto a mi hijo Carlos le pido que abandone al instante la Hacienda y busque hacer algo de su vida –anunció el notario sin inmutarse

Mientras Carlos y Úrsula habían perdido el color en sus rostros, Rosario se mostraba sorprendida por esa voluntad

-¡¿Qué?! –inquirió el menor de los hermanos –eso… eso… -se puso de pie y su respiración se hizo pesada

-¿Sucede algo malo joven Carlos? –dijo con voz monótona

-¡Deme eso! –le arrebató el libro y leyó su contenido la rubia prometida se acercó a él para leer nuevamente el documento –¡esto es falso! –

-¿De qué hablas Carlos? –interrogó Rosario confundida

-Esto no es lo que decía el testamento de mi padre, él especificaba que la mitad de los bienes se le entregarían a Rosario siempre y cuando se casara con un europeo, pero no le tocaría nada si ella quedaba viuda o tomaba los hábitos –

-¿Qué? ¿Fue por ello que me convenciste de permanecer recluida? –inquirió la ojialmendra

-¡oh! ¿La niñita ingenua realmente se creyó el cuento del amor prohibido? –interrumpió Úrsula con un todo despectivo

-¿Cómo es que tú…? –

-Yo le ayudé a fraguar la idea y todo iba a ir muy bien hasta que quisiste despedirte de tu hermanito, la verdad no teníamos planeado entregarte a "mis amigos" pero fue algo necesario –acotó Úrsula

-Después desapareciste por completo, ¿quién se molestaría en buscar a la _castiza_ libertina? Por fin pensé que me habría librado de tu horrible y asquerosa presencia, pero tenías que regresar y no solo eso, ¡tenías que cumplir la cláusula de mi padre! Con ese maldito hijo de… –

-¡Cállate! –gritó colérica -¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Yo siempre te quise mocoso estúpido, siempre, nunca hubo un día en el que dejara de pensar en ti –exclamó completamente roja de ira –por ti habría renunciado a mi propia vida, solo tenías que pedírmelo –sollozó de rabia –¡en cambio decidiste dejarme en manos de esos bárbaros! –gritó Rosario indignada

-No sé cómo escapaste o cómo lograste convencer a ese imbécil de ayudarte, pero no se lo has dicho o ¿sí? Que ya no eres más que una cualquiera –dijo con una sonrisa ladina mirando a Aspros

-Eso no es verdad –refutó Rosario pálida y miró a Aspros

-¿Ah no? ¿Me vas a decir que te dejaron ir sin tocarte? No mientas maldita mujerzuela –gritó Carlos lanzándole uno de los floreros

Sin embargo en un ágil movimiento el peliazul apartó a la castaña de la trayectoria de aquel objeto

-esa no es forma de dirigirte a tu hermana cuñadito –dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra

-Es mejor que te calles Aspros, que no eres más que un fantasma que ha invocado esa mujerzuela para ayudarle –amenazó la rubia sacando un par de dagas de su vestido –y yo sé bien cómo deshacerme de ellos –dijo entregándole uno de los cuchillos a su prometido

-¿Qué es…? –

Los ojos azules de Aspros brillaron ante aquel objeto de alguna forma el color violáceo de la navaja le produjo un mal presentimiento

-Esta navaja caballero de Atenea, está hecha del mismo material que la armadura de mi hermanita Chris, con la cuál aquel espectro del inframundo que se hacía llamar Minos de Grifo se encargó de borrar definitivamente la existencia de mi hermana –sonrió perversa Úrsula y se lanzó contra Aspros

Sin embargo aquel notario intervino, atrapando con su mano desnuda la navaja -Detente –dijo con una voz profunda y haciendo uso de su fuerza lanzó a la rubia hacia el diván

Pronto aquel viejo fue cambiando y tomó una apariencia idéntica a la de Aspros dejando sin aliento Carlos y Úrsula

-¡Deuteros! –exclamó el antiguo caballero de géminis al ver cómo es que la daga le había provocado una herida profunda

-No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte hermano Aspros –dijo el gemelo menor tratando de curarse con su cosmos, solo para descubrir que la herida no sanaba ni un poco

-¿Hermano? –respiró con dificultad Carlos al contemplar detenidamente al segundo varón y descubrir que era el quién llevaba los rasguños de la caída del caballo

-¡Oh! Vaya secreto tan bien guardado tenías Caballero –murmuró la mujer poniéndose de pie –cuánto egocentrismo, mira que usar a tu réplica como señuelo –

El semblante del gemelo mayor se ensombreció guardando silencio, Deuteros lo miró de reojo porque su atención estaba centrada en Rosario, quien ahora empuñaba una de las espadas que adornaban la pared dispuesta a lanzarse contra su hermano menor.

-No te perdonaré Carlos, nunca te perdonaré –mascó la joven y atacó a su consanguíneo

El ojiverde solo le propinó una patada tan fuerte que la hizo atravesarse entre Aspros y Úrsula, al tiempo que el primero había lanzado su técnica de Satán Imperial con la orden de matar a Carlos para la rubia.

-¡Ah! –se quejó Rosario antes de caer al suelo

-¡Maldición! –se quejó el mayor de los gemelos esquivando los ataques constantes de la heredera Walden

-Jajajaja has fallado caballero, le has dado a la castiza –se burló la rubia continuando con sus ataques

Como poseída Rosario se puso de pie, su larga cabellera le cubría la mitad del rostro, arrastrando sus pies empuñó la espada antes de lanzarse una vez más contra su hermano menor quien se veía asombrado por ese comportamiento.

-¡Muere! –gritó colérica la ojialmendra con una expresión de sadismo en su rostro

-¡Maldita perra! –respondió el menor contraatacando

Sin pensarlo Deuteros se interpuso entre los hermanos recibiendo un ataque más de aquella daga maldita y sintiendo su alma arder de dolor.

-¡Argh! –se quejó y trató de tomar entre sus brazos a la muchacha quien pronto se lanzaba contra el menor y el joven por su parte trataba de atinar un ataque contra ella

Los ojos azules de Aspros observaban de cuando en cuando lo que sucedía del otro lado del despacho, sabía que tanto él como su hermano tenían el poder suficiente para borrar a cualquiera de los dos de la faz de la Tierra, sin embargo no podían hacerlo de esa manera porque comprometerían el futuro de Rosario y Josefina.

-¿Qué tanto miras Aspros? –susurró con una voz melosa Úrsula atinando un corte en el costado izquierdo del peliazul

Aspros apretó la mandíbula, el dolor era realmente palpable a pesar de no ser profunda, esa herida parecía quemar hasta su alma, algo similar a la sensación que tuvo antes de morir definitivamente frente a los ojos de Atenea.

-Vamos Aspros, no me digas que ¿esto es todo lo que tienes? –inquirió la rubia –recuerdo que cuando protegiste a mi estúpida hermanita lo hacías con más empeño y ahora solo estas esquivando mis ataques –

El antiguo caballero de géminis no respondió

-Eres un cobarde, igual que la estúpida de Chris, deberías de haberla escuchado rogar por su patética vida, aunque trató de luchar contra Minos, la diferencia de poder era enorme, por ello su combate no duró más de un par de minutos, esa expresión de terror en sus ojos era perfecta, se la merecía definitivamente –

Aspros sintió una punzada de ira en su pecho, Úrsula hablaba como si nada de la agonía de su única hermana, tal vez él no era nadie para juzgarla porque durante algún tiempo él mismo deseó deshacerse de su hermano gemelo, de su igual, de su otro yo.

-¡Rosario! ¡Señor Deuteros! –gritó desde uno de los rincones del despacho la joven morena

Sin pensarlo ni una sola vez se lanzó sobre la ojialmendra y trató de contenerla

-Por favor Chayito, detente, no vale la pena, no deberías de manchar tus manos con su sangre –le rogaba al borde de las lágrimas

Deuteros había aprovechado la llegada de Fina para de una vez por todas encargarse del hermano de Rosario, de un solo golpe lo hizo salir hacia el balcón mientras soltaba aquella daga maldita; Aspros al notar que Rosario estaba contenida momentáneamente por Josefina, le dio una patada a Úrsula y la hizo llegar hasta el balcón, donde Carlos se estaba recuperando del golpe asestado por el gemelo menor.

-¡AH! –gritó antes de caer al vacío

Justo en ese momento Rosario había escapado del agarre de Fina y observaba como era que su hermano menor caía de espaldas sobre aquella figura de unos enamorados en la fuente de piedra del patio principal rompiendo la estatua y siendo atravesado por algunos de los restos del objeto matándolo instantáneamente, de esa forma la castaña había quedado libre del Satán Imperial

-¿Carlos? –balbuceó tratando de acercarse al barandal, pero un fuerte brazo la apresó de la cintura y la llevó dentro

Deuteros en tanto era atendido por Josefina que lo ocultaba en uno de los pasadizos.

-¿Carlos? ¿dónde? –inquirió la rubia poniéndose de pie para descubrir que toda la servidumbre estaba en el patio observando el cuerpo inerte del joven amo

-¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! –gritó un hombre viejo acompañado de otros varones que parecían pertenecer a la gendarmería

-Han discutido señor notario –dijo uno de los sirvientes señalando el balcón

-así es –aseguró otro

-Ha sido su prometida –afirmó una sirvienta

-¡Deténgala! –ordenó el juez señalando a la rubia quien en medio del shock no se había movido del barandal

0x0x0x0

-Señori… Señora Rosario ¿realmente es esa su voluntad? –interrogó el notario incrédulo

-Así es –respondió la joven mirando al anciano

-Pero permítame recordarle que aún si ahora es la propietaria de todos los bienes de su familia usted no puede firmar nada a menos de que el señor Aspros esté de acuerdo –trató de hacerla recapacitar

-Que se haga como desee –dijo el geminiano sentado en el diván con los ojos cerrados

-¿Ha escuchado? Haga lo que le digo –solicitó la castaña señalando un documento

A regañadientes el funcionario obedeció y le entregó un par de hojas, antes de retirarse.

0x0x0x0

Los ojos azules observaban con curiosidad el mágico contoneo de aquella joven de piel morena y cabellera negra, cuyos jugosos labios cantaban una dulce canción al ritmo de la cual se dedicaba a elaborar varios alimentos para la cena que estaba a unos minutos de suceder, con una sonrisa pícara y una cuchara de madera en mano se acercó al que alguna vez fuera el caballero dorado de géminis.

-Señor Deuteros podría decirme si le gusta el sabor –pidió la ojicastaña

El aludido se quedó quieto unos instantes y luego aceptó saborear aquella salsa, cerró los ojos y dejó que lo peculiares sabores inundaran sus sentidos, por Atenea que nunca había probado algo así, omitiendo el hecho de que se encontraban tan lejos de su natal Grecia, él no estaba acostumbrado a los alimentos y platillos muy elaborados, podía asegurar que ningún caballero de Atenea lo estaba, solo algunos afortunados podían probar manjares durante sus misiones y contar a sus compañeros acerca de aquellas exquisiteces.

-Delicioso –balbuceó relamiéndose los labios como un niño pequeño

Una risilla escapó de los labios de la cocinera y le dio un poco más de aquella misteriosa salsa, fue entonces cuando Deuteros se manchó la comisura de los labios sin darse cuenta.

-Quédese quieto Señor Deuteros –dijo la pelinegra sosteniendo su rostro en esas pequeñas manos –se ha manchado –explicó

-¿Ah sí? –sonrió mostrando sus afilados colmillos el menor de los gemelos y la atrajo por la cintura

-Sí –gimió la joven acomodándose a su cuerpo –tiene una mancha aquí –dijo acariciando la comisura de sus labios

-Entonces quítala –le ordenó mirándola a los ojos y luego a sus labios

-En seguida –acató tratando de usar su mandil

-¡Ah ah!, no, así no –dijo atrapando sus manos el ojiazul

-¿cómo…? –interrogó con un aliento entrecortado

-Sabes bien como… -la acercó aún más a sí mismo

La pelinegra suspiro y cerró los ojos antes de saborear aquella mancha cerca de los labios del muchacho, percibiendo la calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo y justo cuando iba a separase, Deuteros atrapó sus labios con los suyos y comenzó a saborearla, poco a poco profundizando un beso que le hacía arder de pies a cabeza, porque aquellos dulces ojos merecían ser amados, aquella melancolía que había en esos orbes de mirada tímida merecían conocer el calor de las caricias.

-Señor Deuteros –gimió al sentir que sus manos comenzaban a recorrer su cuerpo –mmm –gimió involuntariamente

-Fina –susurró besando su cuello y dejando unas pequeñas marcas

Sin embargo cuando comenzó a descender aún más sintió como era que la joven se tensaba incómoda.

-No, por favor –trató de separarse

-No voy a hacerte daño –le susurró con una voz suave abrazándola

La morena no contestó y solo se dejó hacer

-¡JOSEFINA! –gritó una mujer mayor al contemplarla en brazos del gemelo menor -¿cómo te atreves? ¡Libertina! ¡Pies ligeros! –continuó gritando

Rápidamente el resto de la servidumbre llegó a la cocina para observar cómo es que la joven morena se encontraba abrazada de su nuevo señor.

-Siendo el marido de la niña, tú estás aquí seduciéndolo –exclamó la mujer tratando de separarla de Deuteros

-Esperen, esperen –trató de protestar el antiguo caballero

Sin embargo todos los presentes estaban gritando y no fue hasta que Rosario llegó al lugar que pudo acallarlos.

-¡Silencio todo el mundo! –

Los presentes miraron a la joven señora y detrás de ella observaron al gemelo mayor, ahogando de inmediato un grito de sorpresa.

-¡Es el señor! –exclamó uno

-pero entonces ¿quién…? –dijo otro volteando a ver al otro peliazul

-Me quieren explicar ¿qué es lo que sucede aquí? –interrogó Rosario con las manos en las caderas

-Señora es que Josefina estaba… -trató de responder la mujer mayor

-¿Disfrutando de la compañía de mi hermano menor? –dijo con un tono divertido Aspros cruzándose de brazos

-Nunca pensé que me confundirían contigo –se encogió de hombros abrazando a Josefina

-¡Ah! –una risilla escapó de los labios de Rosario –bueno, les informo que el señor Deuteros es el hermano menor de Aspros, y como habrán notado son gemelos, así que no acusen a mi prima de nada –

-¿Prima? –interrogaron los sirvientes más jóvenes

-Así es, Josefina es la segunda señora de esta casa, así como lo es el señor Deuteros que es su esposo –aseguró la castaña tomándole de las manos a la morena

Deuteros miró sorprendido a su hermano quien solo movía los labios diciéndole "no tienes que agradecer" y encogía los hombros

-¡Eh! Pero Chayito… -susurró tímidamente

-¿Has escuchado Fina? –sonrió Deuteros besándole en la mejilla

-Por lo tanto no es necesario que estés en esta cocina, acompáñame a cambiarte para la cena –dijo llevándole hacia su habitación

0*0*0*0

-¿por qué fue todo eso? –interrogó Deuteros a su hermano sentados frente una ventana que daba a otro de los patios de la Hacienda

-No soy ciego Deuteros, desde que llegamos solo puedo ver cómo es que tus ojos tienen una expresión de ternero degollado al contemplar a Josefina –

-¿ternero degollado? –interrogó el menor sorprendido

Aspros cerró los ojos y suspiró asintiendo

-dejando eso de lado, ninguno de ustedes tenía derecho a decidir por ella, Fina no me ha dicho nada acerca de sentir atracción por mí –

-Supongo que prefieres que la acusen de "libertina" porque por si lo olvidas, si no aclarábamos el hecho de que tú eres mi hermano menor, todos en el pueblo la señalarían, pero al anunciar nuestro parentesco y su "matrimonio" Josefina tendrá una posición más cómoda –explicó Aspros observando las uñas de su mano

Deuteros guardó silencio comprendiendo los planes de su hermano y de Rosario, pero fue algo lo que le tomó desprevenido, esa forma de hablar en plural, como si en verdad fueran un matrimonio.

-Hermano Aspros, dime ¿en qué momento te enamoraste de Rosario? –interrogó al tiempo que el mayor casi escupía su té

-¿De qué hablas Deuteros? –sonrió incómodo el antiguo dorado

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, ni siquiera cuando me hablabas de Sísifo o de Hasgard usabas ese plural, por lo que creo que tu forma de expresarte se debe a que estás enamorado de esa joven –respondió de forma ecuánime

Aspros inhaló despacio antes de arremeter contra su hermano menor

-En todo caso sería yo quien deba plantear la misma interrogante, ¿en qué momento te volviste tan cercano a esa chica?, tanto así como para llamarla "Fina" y no por su nombre completo, además de tomarte la libertad de saborearla en la cocina –

Deuteros miró fijamente a su hermano mayor desafiante, no quería admitirlo sin embargo lo suyo parecía un amor a primera vista, pero para alguien que había vivido como una sombra la mayor parte de su vida, no sabía decir con exactitud cuál era el sentimiento que tenía por aquella morena de cabellera negra

-Señor Deuteros –interrumpió aquellas cavilaciones la joven poseedora de esa descripción

-¿Qué sucede Fina? –

-El baño ya está listo para que le cure sus heridas –anunció con una sonrisa tímida

El menor asintió siguiéndola de inmediato

-Señor Aspros, la seño… -dijo la morena –quiero decir Rosario, me pidió que le informara que le espera en sus habitaciones –

0*0*0*0

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y observó como esa figura daba un pequeño salto en la cama, despacio esa caballera castaña oscura giraba para encontrarse con su invitado quien se retiraba el saco y lo dejaba en una de las sillas

-¿Podría apagar la luz? –le rogó con una voz temblorosa la joven

Una risilla escapó de los labios del antiguo caballero dorado de géminis quien ahora desabrochaba su camisa

-¿Para perderme cada detalle de tu cuerpo? –sonrió ladino al sentarse detrás de la chica

-Por favor –rogó temerosa volteó su rostro y encontró sus orbes con los del varón

Quien no contestó en cambio atrapó su rostro y plantó un beso ardiente en esos carnosos labios que toda la noche le habían ocupado la mente, un gemido involuntario quería escapar de estos, sin embargo no le permitió siquiera separarse de él, en un movimiento ágil la atrajo a su cuerpo por la espalda y comenzó desatar el listón del escote de aquel blanco camisón de algodón que le cubría

-Aspros… –gimió su nombre aferrándose a su cuello

El hombre no dijo nada y continuó con su tarea, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel expuesta dejando marcas cada cierto tiempo

-Espere por favor –suplicó al sentir sus manos descender desde su abdomen hasta su vientre –yo… -

-Vas a conocer el verdadero placer –le susurró al oído masajeándole con sus dedos con movimientos circulares y lentos

-¡Ah! –gimió la muchacha encogiendo las rodillas un poco, lentamente su respiración se entrecortaba al sentir no solo los dedos, sino los besos en su cuello y la otra traviesa mano de Aspros masajear justo sobre su agitado corazón

El ex caballero sonrió para sí al ver cómo era que el cuerpo de la joven respondía tan bien a sus caricias, no pudo evitar sentir como un calor invadía su propio cuerpo y recordó entonces que había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que hubiera poseído a una mujer, sin pensarlo demasiado recostó a la joven sobre el colchón deteniendo momentáneamente sus caricias para deshacerse del estorbo de sus ropas.

-¿Aspros? –le llamó embelesada al contemplar ese cuerpo perfecto

El geminiano no respondió solo esbozó una sonrisa arrogante antes colocarse sobre ella y llevar sus dedos nuevamente a su vientre para torturarla con un ritmo pausado sin dejar de saborear su cuello. La joven atrapó un par de mechones de la larga cabellera del antiguo santo y con cuidado enredó sus dedos en ellos.

-¿te gusta? –inquirió rosando sus labios con los de ella

-ajá…-gimió casi sin aliento para luego besarlo

Aspros aprovechó el movimiento para introducir uno de sus dedos, sintiendo cómo era que se resistía un poco a su invasión, descubriendo algo que alimentaría su ego como nunca

-perfecto –susurró separándose de la fémina

Una mirada de reproche fue lo que recibió de parte de Rosario al detenerse, pero poco le importó al peliazul cuando se recostó a espaldas de ella para envolverla con su cuerpo

-¿Qué ha…? –la joven no pudo terminar su pregunta cuando sintió cierta dureza en su entrepierna al tiempo que los traviesos dedos de Aspros le acariciaban una vez más -¡Ah! –gimió tratando de cerrar sus piernas pero el antiguo santo atrapó su pierna izquierda con su mano

-No te muevas –le susurró al oído, la castaña giró su rostro hacia atrás y pudo ver a Aspros con una sonrisa soberbia en sus labios

-¡Ah! –se quejó Rosario al sentir una invasión inesperada, arqueó un poco su espalda y trató de alejarse sin embargo la firme mano del peliazul presionó sobre su vientre acercando aún más sus cuerpos

-Ya eres mía –le susurró mordisqueando su cuello

La fémina no respondió y solo trató de acostumbrarse a las lentas embestidas, Aspros por su parte trataba de contenerse un poco porque no quería terminar pronto su diversión, aunque era una tarea difícil, la joven poseía un encanto particular uno que le hacía desear escuchar su nombre de sus labios.

-¿Te gusta? –le interrogó presionando un poco más su vientre sin dejar de embestirla

Rosario no respondió y solo le miró con ojos entrecerrados, poco a poco un rubor rojizo cubría sus mejillas, Aspros en cambio apretó la mandíbula podía sentir cómo era que ese cuerpecillo se amoldaba perfectamente a él.

-Aspros –murmuró la castaña y giró su rostro para robarle un beso –quiero verte –rogó

Por un momento el antiguo dorado dudó pero decidió cumplir el deseo de la joven, despacio se separó para luego colocarse encima de ella y volver dentro en una sola estocada.

-¡Ah! –gimió Rosario y abrazó con fuerza al peliazul para luego ser ella quien besara y mordisqueara su cuello

-Traviesa –admitió Aspros y la cargó para que quedara sentada sobre él

La joven no dijo nada y le besó apasionadamente, sorprendiéndolo, porque parecía que le había robado todo el pudor y ahora ella deseaba arrancarle hasta el último aliento.

-No hay prisa –le respondió separándose levemente sin embargo la castaña no dijo nada antes de impulsarse para hacerle caer sobre su espalda

-Es mi turno –anunció mirándole desafiante estando encima de él y acariciando con sus yemas sus marcados músculos

-¿Ah sí? ¿Quién diría que hace tan poco tiempo eres una doncella pura e inocente? –se burló apresándole de las caderas y marcando cierto ritmo

La castaña se mordió los labios, no podía ser, Aspros parecía ser quien dominara la situación, era injusto, deseaba con toda su alma verlo sonrojado y sobre todo que ella fuera su razón, así que decidió apresurarse aún más.

Aspros apretó la mandíbula, definitivamente esa ojialmendra sabía cómo hacerle hervir la sangre, porque estaba marcando un ritmo tortuoso, la atrajo a su cuerpo y la atrapó en un firme abrazo para luego embestirle sin piedad.

-¡Aspros detente! –gritó extasiada tratando de separarse

-No, me has provocado y debes de atenerte a las consecuencias –sonrió antes de besarla

Sus cuerpos se tensaron ante la expectativa de un placer ansiado, fue un momento que ambos compartirían, Rosario podía sentir como una calidez fluía en su vientre, no supo la razón pero sintió que ya le pertenecía por completo al caballero Aspros, así que se acurrucó recostando su rostro sobre su corazón. Aspros por su parte trataba de recuperar el aliento, nunca antes había sentido algo tan excitante, deseaba repetir la sensación un par de veces más hasta que la castaña solo pudiera pronunciar su nombre, era un deseo irracional pero le dominaba por completo la idea.

-Solo hemos empezado –susurró el geminiano acariciando la espalda de la joven

-pero… -

-te dije que debías atenerte a las consecuencias de provocarme –sonrió arrogante antes de hacerla recostarse boca abajo

0x0x0x0

-permítame señor Deuteros –insistió la joven limpiando el brazo del antiguo Santo de Géminis

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Deuteros, definitivamente Fina tenía algo especial, no pudo evitar sonreír y con su otra mano acariciar el rostro de la morena, quien le dirigió una mirada tímida.

-Te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes –aseguró el peliazul

Un sonrojo cruzó las mejillas de la joven y trató de continuar con la tarea de limpiar el cuerpo del antiguo caballero, pero sus manos comenzaron a temblar

-No tienes por qué estar nerviosa, no te voy a hacer daño –aseguró el ojiazul atrapando sus manos y luego besándolas

-Señor Deuteros… -suspiró la joven antes de que el caballero aprovechara para robarle un beso –¡espere por favor! –dijo con voz firme al sentir como es que la atraía aún más a él

Los ojos azules del varón le miraron con reproche, una risilla escapó de los labios de la pelinegra y negó con la cabeza parecía un niño haciendo puchero.

-Por favor, permítame curar sus heridas –dijo con una voz suave quitando uno de los mechones del rostro del dorado

-Está bien –acató como buen niño el menor de los gemelos -¿pero prometes no detenerme luego? –sonrió con un toque de malicia, la joven parpadeó un par de veces sin pronunciar palabra alguna -lo tomaré como un sí –celebró cerrando los ojos para que continuara con su tarea

-¡Señor Deuteros! –trató de protestar pero supo que no había caso y suspiró resignada –si le duele avíseme –pidió mojando un paño con alcohol y pasándolo por aquel rasguño en el abdomen del muchacho

Esperaba ver alguna reacción de parte del varón pero se sorprendió al notar que solo le miraba tranquilo, como si realmente no le doliera, lo que provocó que enarcara una ceja, recordaba al joven Carlos cuando ella limpiaba sus raspaduras y como era que lloraba y gritaba al más mínimo contacto del alcohol. Y continuó con su tarea hasta llegar al corte mayor en el costado del cuerpo de Deuteros.

-Esta herida es más profunda de lo que parece –dijo acariciando el área

-Ya debería de haber sanado –comentó el peliazul –pero parece ser que esa daga hacía más daño del que creí –dijo mirando el corte de su mano

-Señor Deuteros, antes de que tonatzin los enviara aquí, ¿dónde vivían usted y su hermano? ¿Cómo era su vida? –

El ojiazul contempló el rostro bronceado de la joven con una expresión curiosa, suspiró antes de responder

-Mi hermano y yo vivíamos en Grecia, en un lugar llamado Santuario, dónde se entrena para ser caballeros al servicio de Atenea –explicó con un tono triste

-¿era usted un caballero? –

-sí, fui el caballero de géminis en ausencia de Aspros –

-¿Ausencia? –

-Aspros murió dos años antes que yo –dijo en un tono cortante no deseaba explicarle a Fina que él mismo había matado a su hermano mayor

-¡oh! Debió de ser lindo vivir al lado de su hermano y seguramente tuvo muchas jóvenes enamoradas de usted –sonrió picarona la joven vendando la mano del caballero

-No lo fue, en el santuario mi hermano y yo recibimos una profecía del oráculo, uno de nosotros había nacido para ser la sombra del otro –

-¿Sombra? –

-Así es, consideraron que el gemelo menor sería la sombra del mayor y desde que era un niño me obligaron a usar una máscara que cubría la mitad de mi rostro –sonrió con amargura –salvo Aspros jamás nadie se acercó a mí –suspiró con un semblante apagado

En un impulso Josefina abrazó al Deuteros y acarició su cabellera, imaginar a un niño pequeño condenado a usar una máscara le provocó un nudo en la garganta, los niños eran eso, niños que merecían se abrazados y queridos, cuidados. El ex dorado se sorprendió, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien le había abrazado de esa forma, solo Aspros cuando era pequeños lo había hecho. Un par de lágrimas escaparon de los ojos castaños de la fémina.

-¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles? El señor Deuteros era solo un niño, nadie… nunca debería de juzgarnos por algo que no podemos elegir –sollozó besando la mejilla del peliazul

-¿Fina? –interrogó Deuteros preocupado parecía que algo estaba incomodando a la joven

-Lo siento –se disculpo tratando de separarse pero se vio apresada por los fuertes brazos del geminiano –¿señor Deuteros? –

-Dímelo Fina, ¿qué es lo que te está molestando? –pidió el muchacho sentándola en su regazo

-¿De qué…? –trató de evadirlo pero sus ojos azules le dejaron desarmada –yo… -

-No me voy a enojar o a odiarte –sonrió dándole un dulce beso –confía en mí –

Josefina ahogó un sollozo y luego respiro profundamente al tiempo que desataba su vestido, exhibiendo lentamente su piel morena ante los ojos del ex Santo Dorado, dejando a la vista una serie de cicatrices unas viejas unas nuevas, pero la peor parte estaba en su espalda, no parecía tener mucho tiempo desde aquellos golpes y entonces Deuteros recordó los quejidos de Fina y el sonido del látigo.

-¿Quién? –interrogó con un sentimiento de cólera naciendo desde el fondo de su alma

-La madre del joven Carlos, desde que tengo memoria ella se encargaba de disciplinarme –sonrió con tristeza –yo ocupaba el lugar del joven Carlos cuando él cometía una travesura y siempre traté de hacer lo mismo por Rosario, porque una señorita como ella no podía tener una sola cicatriz en su cuerpo –

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿No eran ustedes familia? –

-Señor Deuteros, ¿recuerda usted el sistema de castas? –

El griego asintió

-Mi madre era una europea que se escapó con un _mulato_ , el hijo de una esclava negra y un europeo, lo que me convierte a mí en una _morisca_ , mi casta es por demás inferior a la de Rosario o la de su señora madre –explicó avergonzada –pero no fue eso lo que me condenó, el abuelo desheredó a mi madre y prácticamente la borró de la familia, ni siquiera aceptó del todo que su nuera fuera una mestiza o que su primer nieto fuera una niña, por eso cuando mi madre regreso a rogarle por mi bienestar, él me aceptó solo como una criada, aún cuando mi tío deseó reconocerme la madre del joven Carlos se encargó de evitarlo durante todo este tiempo –expuso la ojicastaña

Deuteros miraba a la joven atento

-¿No es solo eso lo que te duele verdad? –

-Así como Rosario yo… yo me enamoré del joven Carlos, durante años creí en la promesa que me hizo de… -mordió sus labios –de reconocerme como un miembro más de la familia, yo creí en cada una de sus palabras, cuando él me decía que era hermosa, que mi apariencia era atractiva… por eso acepté cada uno de los castigos en silencio, hasta ese día, cuando casi… casi… -la voz de Fina se cortó y solo pudo sollozar

El peliazul ensombreció su mirada, ese mocoso había muerto demasiado rápido, una cosa era pelear entre hombres, de golpearse y atacarse pero jugar con los sentimientos y el cuerpo de una mujer era algo vil y cruel, porque no era que considerara a las mujeres débiles, al contrario en el Santuario había pocas amazonas pero ellas se esforzaban tanto o más que los varones, soportaban una regla estúpida por su género, sin embargo su determinación las guiaba hasta conseguir su objetivo, tristemente el rango de plata era el único al que podían acceder como máximo.

-Antes de irse dijo que ningún hombre se atrevería a tocarme por este horrible color y menos por estas cicatrices –balbuceó tratando de alejarse del geminiano porque ese silencio le hacía pensar que estaba asqueado de su apariencia

-Josefina –susurró con una voz firme y la atrajo a él –eso es mentira –aseguró besando su cuello –eres la mujer más hermosa que haya podido ver en mi vida –sonrió y limpió esas lágrimas

-No debería de… -

-¿Mentir? Si bien la mayoría del tiempo la pasé como la sombra de mi hermano, por un tiempo viví en luz, probé los placeres de la vida y estuve con un par de mujeres, pero créeme que ninguna puede compararse contigo –explicó –no puedo ni recordar sus nombres, pero el tuyo… no puedo olvidarlo –sonrió besándole con suavidad

-Señor Deuteros –sollozó con una sonrisa leve

-Así que esposa mía –dijo recostándola sobre el lecho –sé mía esta noche –pidió besando sus manos

-¡Ah! –suspiró al sentir como era que el menor de los gemelos besaba su cuello y sus manos acariciaban sus muslos

-Eres hermosa –murmuró descendiendo lentamente por su esternón cubriendo de besos su piel

-Señor Deuteros –gimió la joven por la sensación era algo tan dulce y agradable, su respiración se fue agitando cuando sintió los dedos del muchacho en su vientre -¡Ah! –

-Confía en mí –pidió descendiendo aún más por su abdomen y luego por vientre

-mmm –murmuró Fina arqueando su espalda al sentir su cálido aliento por instinto trató de alejarse pero el peliazul atrapó sus muslos y se dedicó arduamente a torturarla de una forma que jamás se habría imaginado

Lentamente su cuerpo comenzó a arder, uno a uno sus músculos se contraían y le costaba respirar, apretó con fuerza las sábanas tratando de ahogar sus gemidos pero hubo un momento en el que fue inevitable y que todo su cuerpo se puso en trance, para luego caer en una bendita relajación

-Deliciosa –sonrió desde su lugar el ojiazul mirándola con un deseo hambriento –podría repetir un par de veces -agregó antes de retomar su tortura

-¡Ah! –se removió ante ese agarre férreo pero todo fue inútil y durante un par de ocasiones más se vio a merced de esa increíble y placentera tortura a cargo del antiguo Santo de Géminis

Deuteros sentía su cuerpo hervir ni siquiera se comparaba a cuando se bañaba en lava, el calor que le recorría las venas le impacientaba, solo conocía un método para apagar ese fuego, así que colocó sus caderas entre las de la pelinegra y luego le besó con suavidad.

-Ya no lo aguanto –confesó acariciándole con su dureza

-No lo haga –pidió la joven con voz entre cortada acariciando su rostro

-No te muevas y solo mírame a los ojos –pidió alzando sus piernas para dejarlas descansar en sus hombros

Josefina contuvo la respiración al tiempo que un dolor le recorrió de pies a cabeza, hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no llorar, porque al contemplar el rostro del señor Deuteros no quiso arruinar su placer, poco a poco fue sintiéndolo más y más en su cuerpo. Un gemido gutural escapó de los labios del antiguo dorado, tenía que resistir ese deseo de embestirla con todas sus fuerzas no deseaba lastimarla, así que comenzó por acariciar su vientre al mismo tiempo de sus arremetidas, consiguiendo que la pelinegra arquera su espalda permitiéndole profundizar aún más.

-Señor Deuteros… -suspiró apretando las sábanas y mirándole en todo su esplendor, con sus hermosos músculos marcados cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor y su piel espolvoreada de un tono rojizo

-Fina –sonrió alcanzando uno de sus senos para oprimirlo con suavidad provocando un gemido

-Señor Deuteros –le llamó con voz temblorosa y estiró su mano para alcanzarle el peliazul entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella -¿por qué me tortura así? –

-¿Eh? –inquirió sorprendido

-No se contenga, yo… yo quiero sentir toda su pasión –rogó con una mirada embelesada

-Inocente –rió el antiguo Caballero de Géminis respirando con pesadez alzándole la cadera –ya no podré detenerme ¿entendido? –sonrió mostrando sus dientes afilados

Por un segundo la pelinegra pensó que tal vez había sido una mala idea pero cuando el ritmo se aceleró y esa sensación de ardor le recorrió el cuerpo una vez más borró de su mente lo anterior dedicándose a disfrutar de ese placer efímero. Deuteros contemplaba esas hermosas curvas balanceándose a un compás que él marcaba egoísta y lo sintió, faltaba tan poco para llegar a ese éxtasis, apresuró sus arremetidas y presionó con su mano libre el vientre de la joven, tomándola desprevenida y haciéndola gritar su nombre sin aliento, hasta que finalmente llegaron a ese rincón del cielo, Deuteros trató de no dejarse caer sobre Fina y ella le acunó con suavidad, tratando de recuperar el aliento después de semejante oleada de placer y calidez que había invadido sus cuerpos.

-Le quiero demasiado señor Deuteros –confesó la joven acariciando la cabellera del geminiano

-Eres lo única Fina –juró el varón depositando un beso en sus labios

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de esa pareja, despacio se separaron solo para volver a su tarea de amarse.

0x0x0x0

Miró sus ojos almendra y acarició esos mechones castaños, el rubor aún no había abandonado ese cuerpecillo, una sonrisa ligera se dibujó en sus labios, no quería admitirlo, pero esa doncella, no, ella ahora era su mujer, le hacía sentir algo extraño.

-Aspros –susurró con parsimonia tomando su mano

-¿mmm? –murmuró como respuesta acariciando sus dedos

La joven desvió la mirada y pudo sentir como su respiración se agitaba

-Dime la verdad –pidió con un tono seco -¿quién era en realidad esa tal Chris? –

Por un momento el ex Santo de Géminis creyó haber escuchado mal, pero la expresión en el rostro de la joven le hizo entender que hablaba en serio.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo? –le respondió con un semblante estoico

-Necesito saberlo –insistió desviando la mirada

-Te lo dije antes, ella era una chica a la que me encomendaron proteger antes de la Guerra Santa –explicó sin mucha emoción esperando que eso le bastara

Sin embargo esa respuesta no era suficiente para Rosario, algo le decía que Aspros sentía algo más profundo por esa Chris de lo que quisiera admitir

-Si solo era tu protegida ¿por qué dijiste que había sido tu prometida? –inquirió

-Así como nuestro matrimonio, fue la mejor mentira que pudo ocurrírseme –confesó sin darle importancia

La castaña sintió una punzada en su pecho, era cierto después de todo lo suyo era una mentira, pero trató de no perder la esperanza, si Aspros le decía aquello que deseaba escuchar dejaría a un lado todas las dudas.

-Aspros, quiero saber ¿quién y cómo era ella? –exigió impaciente la ojialmendra

El peliazul enarcó una ceja pero no pudo hacer nada más al verla a los ojos y sin mayor remedio respondió a sus interrogantes

-Chris Walden era una chica de 14 años dulce e inocente a merced de su loca hermana mayor Úrsula, quien trataba de matarla por la herencia que le había legado su padre –explicó recordando la imagen de la peliplata con su mirada tímida y temblorosa, como si fuera un ángel con las alas rotas, la memoria fue reemplazada por la imagen de Chris portando la surplice de Cetus –algo torpe pero grácil con una férrea decisión cuando se lo proponía –

Rosario sintió que su corazón se rompía aún más pero hizo acopio de toda su voluntad y formuló la más temida pregunta.

-La amas ¿no es cierto? –dijo más como una afirmación

Aspros miró extrañado a la joven no entendía qué era lo que quería escuchar

-¿De qué hablas? –

-Por favor Aspros no me mientas –dijo con una mirada dolida –dímelo, dime la verdad –insistió

-No sé a dónde quieres llegar –admitió el antiguo caballero comenzando a perder la calma por su actitud

-Chris, Chris era perfecta, de apariencia angelical, de buena familia, rica y dócil se lo dijiste a tu hermano, te escuché cuando se cambiaban –hizo una pausa y se guardó las palabras "todo lo que yo no soy" –¡tú la amabas Aspros dilo de una vez! –exclamó desesperada

El peliazul perdió la poca paciencia que tenía y se separó de ella para luego sentarse en el lecho dándole la espalda.

-¿Entendiste nuestra conversación en griego? –

-En el convento me enseñaron griego clásico, entendí lo suficiente así que ¡Aspros dime la verdad! –se sentó ella detrás -¡Admítelo! –

Guardó silencio el caballero de Atenea, de ninguna forma iba a ceder a esos juegos infantiles de Rosario, sus malditas afirmaciones le estaban irritando, ni siquiera Chris había sido tan impertinente o molesta, ¡por Atenea Chris ni siquiera podía hablar! Su mente se remontó a los recuerdos de aquella peliplata, tenía que admitir que era hermosa, una jovencita de tan solo 14 años expuesta a la codicia y crueldad de su hermana Úrsula, como una verdadera damisela en peligro, así era como había lucido Chris Walden. Por un momento Aspros se preguntó por qué no lo había notado antes, su inconsciente le dio la respuesta rápidamente "porque tu alma era corrupta", ¿lo ha dejado de estar? Se replicó mentalmente. Por eso había pasado por alto a esa niña angelical y aún si él hubiera prestado atención a la elegida de Cetus, lo suyo estaba destinado a fracasar, un espectro y un caballero dorado nunca congeniarían. Recordó también el rosario de Asmita en sus manos, con todas y cada una de sus cuentas oscuras, implicando lo que Úrsula le había confirmado hacía unas horas atrás, que el alma de esa joven al igual que su surplice habían sido selladas hasta el inicio de la próxima Guerra Santa, y la punzada en su corazón al entenderlo porque ella habría peleado para conservar su poder sellado aún contra uno de los más temibles sirvientes de Hades, Minos de Grifo.

-Ese silencio solo me confirma lo que sospecho –dramatizó Rosario con un par de lágrimas en los ojos devolviéndole a la realidad

Aspros solo ahogó una risita melancólica

- _¿amar? Ese es un sentimiento que no conozco_ –mintió en griego antes de levantarse y buscar su ropa, francamente no quería discutir con ella

-Creo que con esto hemos terminado nuestro pacto Caballero de Atenea –dijo la castaña con un tono indiferente envolviéndose en las sábanas y recostándose a descansar –puede su alma continuar con su camino al amanecer –se despidió con frialdad

-Así es _señora_ –enfatizó la última palabra Aspros porque de ninguna forma iba a disculparse por su pasado o por las absurdas ideas que esa joven se había formado en la cabeza

Sus ojos azules contemplaron aquella piel que no era blanca ni morena, que era ese suave color a café con leche, con esa larga cabellera castaña cubriendo su espalda por última vez, sin más dio media vuelta, así era las cosas un sentimiento tan sagrado como el amor no era algo que él pudiera conocer.

0x0x0x0

Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, se estiró un poco, contemplando a la joven morena que yacía en el lecho, acarició su hombro y ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ya pronto amanecerá –susurró antes de besarla en la mejilla

-Lo sé –susurró con un deje de tristeza

-Solo debes de saber que te quiero –afirmó Deuteros besándola

La pelinegra le abrazó con fuerza y sonrió tratando de reprimir sus lágrimas

-Señor Deuteros –suspiró –gracias, aún si solo ha sido por esta noche, aún si no le vuelvo a ver, yo le juro que jamás amaré a alguien más, usted será el único hombre al que lleve en mi corazón –prometió la joven

Por un momento el antiguo caballero de Atenea quiso explicarle lo que aquella diosa le había prometido, pero no supo cómo hacerlo, después de todo no tenía niguna certeza de que ella cumpliría con la promesa.

-Ten por seguro que jamás te olvidaré –aseguró estrechándola contra su pecho

Por unos momentos se mantuvieron así, hasta que sintió el cosmos de su hermano Aspros.

-¿Terminaste con tu tarea? –le dijo el mayor con un tono molesto

-Ya casi, pero no deberías de estar… -trató de formular

-Ya es hora, apresúrate –dijo tajante Aspros

-¿Sucede algo? –interrogó Fina al ver la expresión en el rostro de Deuteros

-Creo que deberías de ver a tu prima, mi hermano suele ser algo brusco y en algunos casos bruto con sus formas de tratar a los demás –admitió el gemininano –solo no se lo digas nunca –sonrió cómplice antes de robarle un beso más a su mujer

La pelinegra asintió y se apresuró a vestirse para ver a Rosario

0x0x0x0

Tocó a la puerta y al no obtener respuesta abrió solo para encontrarse con la figura de la castaña sentada en el lecho, hacía unos minutos que había visto a los gemelos encontrarse en el patio principal de la Hacienda. Se acercó lentamente encendió un par de velas y luego se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

-¿Y bien? –interrogó Fina

-¿Qué? –respondió en un tono seco Rosario

-¿Cómo fue? –

La castaña se encogió de hombros y se dedicó a mirar por la ventana, aún estaba oscuro, pero sabía que faltaba poco para el amanecer o tal vez serían aquellas nubes grises que le hacían creer que la noche duraría un poco más.

-¡Chayo por favor! –rogó la ojicastaña

-Fue casi perfecto –respondió en un susurro

-¿Casi? ¿Qué pasó? –

-Nada –se negó a hablar mordiéndose los labios

-Chayo… ¿qué pasó? –insistió Fina mirándole a los ojos

-¡Lo odio! –exclamó enfadada con lágrimas formándose en sus orbes almendra

-¡¿Qué?! –

-¡Son iguales!, Aspros es igual que Carlos, ¡no es más que un mentiroso, engreído y estúpido! –gritó desesperada –Lo odio, lo odio -

Fina se quedó mirando fijamente a su prima, parecía una niña haciendo un berrinche.

-Chayo por favor, cálmate y explícame qué sucedió –

-Después… después de que… de que nosotros… -el rostro de la castaña se coloreó de rojo mientras la morena solo asentía –yo le pregunté por esa mujer, por la tal Chris –

-¿Y para qué? –

-¿cómo que para qué? ¿No es obvio? ¡Quería saber quién era ella de su propia boca! Y era más que evidente lo que me iba a decir, pero fui una estúpida al creer que… que me querría. ¡No lo quiero volver a ver!, ¡que desaparezca! ¡que se vaya directo al infierno! –

-¡Rosario por favor! ¡Este ataque de celos que tienes es estúpido! -Exclamó molesta la joven tomándole de los hombros

-¡No son celos! –argumentó Rosario

-¡Sí lo son!, son iguales o peores que los que tuviste la primera vez que te enteraste del compromiso de tu hermano con Úrsula, y no solo eso, tus razones son aún más estúpidas –le confrontó la morena con seriedad -Dime ¿el señor Aspros sabía de tu amor por Carlos? -Rosario asintió con timidez -¿qué fue lo que te dijo? –

-Solo me preguntó si yo estaba enamorada de él, pero no le respondí –contestó con voz temblorosa

-Aja, ¿Qué hizo después? -

-Siguió besándome –admitió apenada

-Mira nada más, pero creo que no solo eso, el señor Aspros decidió ayudarte con tu venganza ¿cierto? No te cuestionó nada más o ¿sí? –Rosario negó con la cabeza -¿No crees que estás siendo injusta? El señor Aspros ha sido amable, tal vez al impulsivo en cuanto a sus formas pero no te ha hecho daño –

-No -

-Entonces dime ¿por qué debes de ser injusta con él?, si el señor Aspros amó a alguien más, si tuvo otras mujeres antes de conocerte… ¿con qué derecho le reclamas, si tú también tuviste cariños antes? -

-¡No es igual, lo estás favoreciendo por ser hombre! –trató de justificarse

-¡Rosario no seas necia! –exclamó Fina –No es cuestión de ser hombre o mujer, es cosa de que todos tenemos un pasado, no podemos pedir "fidelidad" o "compromiso" a alguien que ni siquiera conocíamos, así que reconoce tu error y discúlpate –

Rosario mordió sus labios su prima tenía razón, pero era algo que le dolía en el alma

-Es que yo…, quiero ser la única en su mente y corazón, la persona en la que más piense, que me mire con esa misma expresión, no como un deseo sino como una persona, yo… -rompió en llanto

-Lo amas, por eso quieres serlo todo para él, como lo es para ti, por eso escúchame Rosario –dijo limpiando sus lágrimas –aún estás a tiempo de disculparte y decirle lo que sientes –

0x0x0x0

Observó el semblante sombrío de su hermano mayor recargado el portón de la Hacienda

-¿Te divertiste? –interrogó Aspros tomándolo desprevenido

-¿Qué? –respondió el menor

En sus orbes azules descubrió un brillo melancólico, uno que no veía hace mucho, como si alguien le hubiera herido, pero ¿cómo podría alguien vulnerar a un Caballero Dorado de Atenea?

-Por esa expresión en tu rostro es seguro que sí –sonrió irónico el primogénito

-¿y tú? -

Aspros se encogió de hombros

-Cumplió con su pago –dijo sin darle importancia

Deuteros enarcó una ceja, por un momento pensó que la joven había hecho algo para herir el orgullo de su hermano, pero ¿qué sería? ¿qué le podría lastimar a un hombre que había vivido una Guerra Santa?

-Ya es hora de irnos –anunció el gemelo mayor abriendo el pesado portón

-Espera, ¿no vas a despedirte? –

-¿Despedirme de quién? ¿De esa mujer malcriada y caprichosa? No, yo ya cumplí con mi parte y ella cumplió con su pago, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí –respondió tajante saliendo a pasos rápido

-¡Aspros! –le llamó preocupado siguiéndole de cerca -¿Qué sucedió? –trató de enfrentarlo

Andando por las callejuelas desiertas, el nublado cielo comenzó a verter gotas de una fría lluvia provocando que en las partes bajas de la calle se formara una bruma que de algún modo parecía mística.

-¿De qué hablas? –respondió sin inmutarse el mayor

-Se han peleado, Aspros ¿qué le hiciste a esa muchacha? –

El mayor le dirigió una mirada iracunda

-Aclaremos algo Deuteros, yo no soy el culpable de todos los males en este mundo, aún si pequé en mi vida como Caballero de Atenea, si deseé matarte a ti mi único hermano, si atenté contra mis camaradas, no soy el culpable de todo –respondió colérico –¡y mucho menos soy el culpable de lo que esa jovencita estúpida crea o piense! –finalizó

El menor de los gemelos observó atento la expresión en el rostro de su hermano y pudo sentir que sus palabras eran sinceras, que realmente si había lastimado a la joven no había sido su intención y que no sabía cómo disculparse.

-Espera Aspros, no es eso lo que quise decir –le dijo tomándolo del brazo –es solo que… -esbozó una risilla burlona –no puedo creer que una simple muchacha consentida haya podido ofender el orgullo de mi admirado y fuerte hermano mayor –

El rostro Aspros se coloreó de un leve rojo y rápidamente se soltó de su gemelo

-Imbécil, no existe en la tierra una mujer capaz de herir mi orgullo –respondió apresurando su caminata por aquellas escalinatas

Deuteros rió ante la reacción infantil de Aspros, solo esperaba que las cosas no terminaran de esa forma.

0x0x0x0

Sin aliento corrió por aquellos caminos empedrados y desiertos, la lluvia dificultaba su andar, además de que podía sentir que el tiempo se le agotaba faltaba tan poco para el amanecer, no podía terminarse de esa manera, no… A lo lejos divisó su silueta, en una de las callejuelas de abajo, se acercó al barandal de ese puente y gritó con todas su fuerzas.

-¡ASPROS! –

El caballero peliazul detuvo su andar y volteó a sus espaldas para descubrir la figura de aquella fémina asomada por el puente de piedra, pero no le dio importancia, podía sentir como lentamente su cuerpo iba perdiendo la percepción de las sensaciones. La joven sintió su corazón detenerse al ver cómo era que el varón le daba la espalda para continuar con su camino

-¡Espera! –rogó y al saber que el tiempo apremiaba hizo algo nunca hubiera pensado retrocedió un par de metros antes de lazarse por encima de ese barandal directo al vacío

-¡Aspros! –le gritó Deuteros al contemplar a la joven castaña porque sabía que si su hermano no la atrapaba significaba una muerte segura

Con una agilidad digna de la élite de los caballeros de Atenea el mayor de los gemelos atrapó a la joven entre sus brazos.

-¡Ah! –gimió la ojialmendra aferrándose al cuerpo del antiguo Santo de Géminis

-Realmente es usted estúpida –le dijo dejándola en el piso para tratar de continuar con su camino

-Espera por favor Aspros –suplicó la muchacha abrazandolo–permíteme aclarar esto -

-Todo quedó muy claro señora –replicó el geminiano tratando de alejarla de él

-¡No! Yo… yo lo siento, fue mi culpa, yo… -balbuceó ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Aspros, quien solo guardaba silencio –no quería admitirlo, pero estaba celosa, perdóname por favor, perdóname –suplicó entre lágrimas

Deuteros y Fina observaban la escena a un par de metros, la pelinegra estaba tomada de la mano del menor de los gemelos, rezando porque el señor Aspros aceptara las palabras de su prima.

-¿por qué habría de creerte? –interrogó con frialdad

- _s 'agapó_ –susurró sin voz Rosario

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formó en los labios del antiguo Caballero de Géminis e hizo que la joven le mirara a los ojos

-sí es cierto lo que dices… -dijo Aspros trazando sus labios con su pulgar para acercar su rostro al de ella –nos veremos en un año _i gynaíka mou_ –para besarla de una forma posesiva

Deuteros suspiró aliviado, tal vez su hermano no era muy sutil pero no importaba,

-¿En un año? –interrogó Fina curiosa

El menor de los gemelos sonrió antes de robarle un beso y mirarle a los ojos

-Mientras ustedes nos amen, su diosa nos permitirá venir a visitarlas esta misma noche –

Una enorme sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la morena quien abrazó con todas sus fuerzas

-Así será –suspiró Josefina separándose del menor

-Ya es hora Deuteros –anunció el mayor adelantándose

-Vamos Aspros –dijo siguiéndolo

Lentamente las siluetas de los Caballeros Dorados de Géminis se convirtieron en figuras translúcidas y guiadas por el camino de pétalos anaranjados desaparecieron en la bruma del amanecer.

 _Cuanto tuve entre mis manos te lo di sin interés,_

 _pero nunca fue suficiente por más que lo intenté,_

 _hay dolor, hay rencor y sentimientos encontrados,_

 _pero ya no importa nada, el pasado quedó atrás_

* * *

etto... no me maten! por favor! cof...

Primera nota " _s 'agapó"_ significa segun el traductor de google "Te amo" en griego... o bueno es como se prouncia xD y " _i gynaíka mou"_ esposa mía igual en griego...

He de confesar q Aspros ha sido uno de los personajes más dificiles de manejar, especialmente porque como no sabemos cuál sería su personalidad exacta sin la influencia de Mefisto... pues es dificil retratarlo, y Deuteros también, aunq creo que él sería muy noble XD

Mis queridas OC, Rosario y Josefina, amm, originalmente no pensé en usarlas pero la trama lo ameritaba porque como argumenté el caso de Chris no creo q haya sobrevivido a la Guerra Santa, además de q no le vi demasiada química a Aspros y a ella, ni qué decir con Úrsula

Pues se aclara un poco más acerca de las intenciones de Tonatzin al ayudar a los caballeros, agrego q en forma cronológica este shot va después del de Manigoldo pero antes del de Albafica e hipoteticamente después del de Degel.

Ahora del sistema de Castas es un sistema q se usó en la Nueva España, no sé si fuera tan estricto pero pues si implicaba algunas cuestiones de limitar a las personas, para la aclaración, sip, tanto Rosario como Josefina estaban "enamoradas" de Carlos, así q... como dicen "Cucharadas del olvido con gotitas de otro amor" y pues xD cómo no olvidarse de ese con uno de los gemelos jajaja...

No he escrito la escena extra pero cuando la tenga la subiré, lo único q se es q Kardia no estará contento xD...

Nos restan 2 historias con el hielito y con el alado dorado

Me despido, ya saben, dudas, preguntas hagánmelas saber y yo con gusto les respondo

PD. Las itálicas pertenecen al tema "El Arte del Engaño" de Cartel de Santa, porque así considere q los 4 protagonistas se sentían al inicio de la historia

PD2. voy a andar ausente un tiempo por razones ajenas a mi voluntad, así q no desesperen... volveré!


	2. Sombras Nocturnas: Penumbra y Anteumbra

Disculpen la demora, aquí les traigo la escena extra de este fic, ya saben una mención de OC, y pues los personajes de LC no me pertenecen xD _  
_

* * *

 _Soy el tipo de hombre que siempre ha hecho las cosas a su manera_

 **Veinte Flores:**

 **Sombras Nocturnas: Penumbra y Anteumbra.**

Sus orbes azules trataron de acostumbrarse a la cegadora luz, un aroma dulzón embriagaba el lugar, escuchó la voz de su hermano y luego sintió su toque.

-Deuteros –

-Aspros –suspiró con cierta dificultad pues una ráfaga de dolor le recorría de pies a cabeza

-Bienvenidos Caballeros –les recibió aquella fémina

-¿Dónde? –interrogó el menor de los gemelos

-Están en mis dominios –respondió la mujer sentada en un trono de piedra portando un manto de estrellas

-Entonces realmente es verdad que nuestras almas han sido sacadas del Inframundo de Hades –sonrió ladino Aspros

-Estarán bajo mi custodia por petición de mis ahijadas –anunció sin darle mucha importancia

Sin embargo al contemplar con detenimiento al par de gemelos notó algo que hizo que sus indescifrables orbes titilaran

–acércate Deuteros –le pidió la pelinegra

El geminiano obedeció con cierta reserva, porque aquel dolor se acrecentaba a cada momento

-¿Sucede algo? –interrogó Aspros cuando repentinamente percibió una ráfaga ligera de dolor, apretó la mandíbula porque no tenía sentido alguno lo que sucedía

-¡Calvera! –gritó la mujer de piel canela poniéndose de pie –ustedes siéntense ahí –señaló un sillón que se asomaba hacia un enorme balcón con unas cortinas translúcidas por donde pasaba la luz

-Ya estoy aquí -anunció una mujer de cabellera negra y ojos verdes

-Cúralos –ordenó la fémina del manto de estrellas

-¿Eh? –interrogó Calvera pero al notar la seriedad en el rostro de Tonatzin solo atinó a asentir

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el par de gemelos les mostraban aquellas heridas que habían obtenido la noche anterior, poco a poco usando su cosmos la pelinegra había logrado cerrar aquellos cortes.

-De momento creo que eso les permitirá recuperarse -anunció Calvera vendando el costado de Aspros

-¿Qué fue lo que produjo semejantes heridas? –interrogó Tonantzin con los brazos cruzados

-Un par de dagas que poseía Úrsula –respondió el mayor de los gemelos –dijo que estaban hechas del mismo material que las surplices de los jueces del inframundo –

Una expresión sombría se formó en el rostro de la deidad, luego suspiró antes de acercarse a ambos gemelos y con su mano proveerles un poco más de su cosmos

-En los próximos días tendrán que acudir a mí y a Calvera para continuar con la curación de sus heridas –explicó analizando el rostro del menor de los geminianos

Calvera se ponía de pie al terminar de vendar a Aspros, sin embargo su falda se había atorado en una de las patas del sillón provocando que casi cayera a bruces sobre el regazo del antiguo caballero

-Disculpe –atinó a decir la pelinegra al tiempo que el varón la tomaba de la cintura para ayudarla a levantarse

-No hay cui… -sin embargo sus palabas se vieron interrumpidas por una presencia masculina

-¡Vamos no tienes de qué quejarte hielito!, Ixca me dijo que se parecen mucho, salvo las pecas –dijo un hombre peliazul entrando a la habitación solo para contemplar a Calvera en brazos del ex Santo Dorado de Géminis -¡CALVERA! –gritó

-¿Kardia? –interrogó ella y luego notó la posición en la que había quedado

-Como dos gotas de agua –aseguró el niño pelinegro que les habían presentado hacía unas horas con una infanta en sus brazos más pequeña

-Suéltala –amenazó el antiguo escorpión mostrando su aguja escarlata

-Kardia, cálmate por favor esto no es… -

Sin embargo la risa de Tonatzin inundó el salón

-¿Esa es la forma de recibir a tus compañeros alacrán? –haciendo que el peliazul se enojara más

-¡ _Nana_ por favor! –trató de interceder y se incorporó de inmediato

-Kardia de Escorpión –saludó Aspros con una sonrisa burlona

-¿Aspros no es verdad? Me quieres explicar ¿Qué estabas haciendo? –mascó entre dientes

-Siendo amable con la señorita –se encogió de hombros y observó a Calvera de pies a cabeza

-Querrás decir MI mujer –corrigió de inmediato el escorpión amenazándole con su aguja escarlata

-Kardia ¡cálmate por favor! –corrió a su lado la pelinegra

-¡Ah! Mira nada más, jamás pensé que alguien como tú sería capaz de tener tan hermosa compañía –y le dedicó una sonrisa a Calvera

-¡Hermano Aspros! –trató de intervenir el menor de los gemelos lo que menos necesitaban eran malentendidos

-Y Deuteros, jamás pensé que te vería de nuevo –fijó su atención en el segundo Caballero de Géminis

-Sorpresas del Universo –se encogió de hombros

-Vamos Calvera, creo que debemos preparar un banquete para nuestros nuevos invitados –pidió la mujer de piel canela tomando del hombro a la pelinegra

-¿Banquete? ¿Acaso está celebrando la llegada de los gemelos? Eso no lo hizo por el gato, el cangrejo o el hielito, ni siquiera por mí –se quejó Kardia

-¿Celoso alacrán? En mi cultura los gemelos son una hermosa bendición, por eso he decidido recibirles de esta forma –sonrió burlona la deidad –Así que por favor Caballeros cualquier cosa que deseen pídanla a Calvera –les guiñó un ojo la mujer de piel canela

-¡¿Qué?! Habla como si yo no estuviera aquí… -

Ixca por su parte reía discretamente ante ataque de celos de su padre, mientras su hermana menor caminaba en dirección del menor de los geminianos

-¡Arriba! –susurró con una vocecilla alegre alzando sus brazos

Deuteros por su parte sonrió y tomó a la niña en sus brazos

-Dela –susurró la niña señalándose a sí misma

-Deuteros –respondió él y luego señaló a su hermano –Aspros –

-Teros, Pros… -rió la pequeña

-¡Candela ven acá! –exigió Kardia quitándosela de los brazos al Caballero dorado –No solo mi mujer, sino también mi hija –se quejó

Ambos gemelos contemplaron divertidos a su antiguo compañero, un afamado mujeriego que ahora era el más celoso de los padres y de los esposos.

-Será muy interesante –celebró el mayor

-Así parece –complementó el menor

 _…hasta que conocí a esta chica que cambió los papeles_ _  
_

* * *

Pues ammm xD sí se ha notado que Tonatzin detesta a Kardia jajaja, y Aspros solo tiene ese toque de coquetería nato xD...

Ya oficialmente le he dado un nombre a la pequeña de Kardia ;P quien ya debe de tener unos 4 años más o menos

Tbm como anuncio ando maquinando una idea para un fic largo q involucra tanto a los personajes del LC como del Clásico pero no me termino de convencer porque no soy muy buena y ps porque me da un poco de tristeza cuando nadie comenta... ;3;

en fin, se tbm les debo unos extras de las demás chicas xD... faltan 2 shots para terminar esta serie y ya le daré a ese especial al q he titulado "9" jojojo serán como drabbles así q espero liberarme de mis responsabilidades un rato y apurarme

Nos leemos!

PD. Los versos de hoy aplican a Kardia y casi a todos los dorados xD... se llama "Caught up" de Usher por si tenían la duda


End file.
